For the Best
by JudesWarpaint
Summary: It's been three years since Connor moved to LA. Sometimes over the past three years the two hour distance has seemed like another planet. Now 16 year old Jude is going to spend the summer with Connor. Jude is trying to hold on to Connor anyway possible. Connor isn't as happy in LA as he thought he would be. Can they find out what really is for the best? Is this really working?
1. The Flashback

**Jude**

I woke up and rolled over to grab my phone. It was only six in the morning. I still had six hours before I had to be on the train to see Connor. This day was going to drag more than any other day in my life. I was going to Los Angeles for the whole summer. In the two years that Connor had been living there with his mom, we had had weekends here and there and a week or two when school allowed. Keeping up this long distance relationship was hard, but we had lasted longer than anyone thought we would. It would be three whole years since he left. My siblings had actually taken bets on how long we would last once Connor left and we had outlasted all their bets.

My phone buzzed in my hand and I glanced at it. It was a text from Connor. Today was his last day of school before summer began, even though we had been out here for a week now. I thought about seeing him again and started to get excited. We hadn't seen each other since March when we had been lucky enough to have the same Spring break. I opened my phone and read his text.

 **Connor** : good morning sexy just wanted to say I love you and can't wait to see you

 **Jude** : I can't wait for you to see me either

 **Connor** : oh here you're up

 **Jude** : in more ways than one

 **Connor** : really? Looks like you need someone to take care of that

 **Jude** : are you volunteering?

 **Connor** : maybe

 **Jude** : if a maybe is all you can offer I may have to take care of it myself

 **Connor** : I have a big surprise for you when you get here

 **Jude** : really? How big?

 **Connor** : God Jude! Get your mind out of the gutter!

 **Jude** : I remember how big it is

 **Connor** : are you seriously trying to sext with me this early in the morning?

 **Jude** : yeah

 **Connor** : I can't start this I gotta go catch the bus in a minute

 **Jude** : it's okay in a few hours I'll have the real thing

 **Connor** : I can't wait to kiss you again

 **Jude** : among other things

 **Connor** : yes other things are nice too. I gotta go. I love you

 **Jude** : I love you too

As I laid in my bed, I thought about those other things and back to the night this all started to go downhill. The night that had started this chain of events, which had become my life, in motion. It had all started out innocent enough. We were watching a movie in Connor's room. The reason I liked hanging out at Connor's was because there wasn't a no closed doors policy. Adam pretty much left us alone for the most part.

 _Connor and I were lying on our stomachs on his bed facing the TV. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie. I was watching Connor out of my peripheral vison. So far our make out sessions had been innocent, just a kiss here and there. I thought about pushing it, maybe trying to take it to the next level, but I was afraid Connor didn't want that. Then again what if he was waiting for me to make the first move?_

 _Connor rolled over on his back as the end credits of the movie rolled. I looked into his eyes and we smiled at each other. Connor brought his lips to mine and kissed me. I moved closer to him so that my leg was wrapped around his. He deepened the kiss as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip. As his tongue slid in my mouth he moaned. I ran my hand up his leg and he shivered as I grazed his crotch with my hand. He pulled me over so I was straddling him._

 _I pinned his hands over his head with mine. He was stronger than me so I knew he could get out of my hold easily if he wanted to. But he just let me have control, which was unusual. He usually wanted to be the one in control. I was feeling brave so I sat up and let go of his hands. I put both my hands on the hem of my shirt and slipped it over my head quickly before I changed my mind._

 _Connor ran his hands down my chest and when his fingers made contact with my nipples I said his name breathlessly. He flipped us over so he was on top of me between my legs. He ground his hips into mine and I could feel how hard he was. I knew he could feel my hardness against him too. One of us needed to stop this before it went too far but I couldn't speak._

 _I watched as Connor sat up on his knees and took his shirt off. He tossed it and then he was kissing me again. We were skin to skin. We'd never had an article of clothing off before. This was uncharted territory for us. I had to admit I like the way being chest to chest felt. I wanted more._

 _Connor continued to kiss me as he rolled off of me. He pulled away from the kiss and started kissing down my neck, sucking lightly at first. I moaned his name as his tongue flicked out and licked the spot just above my collarbone. As he ground his hardness into my leg, he reached out and touched me. I was shocked at first and I wanted to push him away. Then as he palmed me I started to moan and bucked my hips into his hand. Then just as he reached to undo my pants Adam walked in._

" _What the hell is going on here?" he yelled._

 _Connor looked up at his dad with scared look on his face. I had never seen him look so scared in all the time I had known him, not even when he got shot. Adam came over and pulled Connor off the bed by his arm._

" _Get your shirt Jude. It's time for you to go home," Adam said._

 _I did as I was told and followed Adam out of the room leaving Connor standing there staring after us._

I threw the covers back and sat up on the edge of the bed. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself down before I went downstairs. After a few minutes I got up and went down the stairs to the kitchen. I decided on just a bowl of cereal since everyone else was still sleeping. I got the bowl, cereal, and milk and sat down at the table. As I started eating mom came in the kitchen in her police uniform.

"Good morning love, what are you doing up so early?" Stef asked.

"I couldn't sleep," I answered.

"Are you excited to see Connor?" she asked.

"Yeah," maybe a little too excited but I didn't tell her that.

"Love, when you're done with your cereal momma and I would like to talk to you in the living room," Stef said as she left the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand.

Great, I thought to myself, another sex talk. That was what it had to be right? I sighed as I got up and went to the sink with my bowl. I rinsed it and set it in the sink. I stood there for a minute mentally preparing myself for this. I had had the sex talk with momma when Adam had caught Connor and me with our shirts off and it had been kind of embarrassing. I sighed again and walked into the living room. My moms were sitting on the couch and looked up when I came into the room.

"Have a seat love," Stef said.

I did as I was told and watched them for a second. I loved my moms but this was so awkward. Why was this necessary? I knew all of this already. They had been drilling it into my head ever since I was thirteen.

"Okay we know that Beth is not going to be able to be with you and Connor all the time as she still has to work. There will be a significant amount of alone time when it is just the two of you because of this we were reluctant to let you go," Lena started.

"Connor and I aren't having sex. I am still a virgin," I assured them.

"But you're going to spend the whole summer there. Things could happen. Just don't let Connor force you into something you're not ready for," Stef said.

"Then again don't force Connor into something he's not ready for either," Lena added.

"Honestly I hadn't planned on giving up my virginity anytime soon," I told them. It wasn't a lie. Connor and I had been messing around for a while now but had never had actual sex. We had come so close Spring break but I had said no at the last minute. I was scared and knew I wasn't ready to take it to that level. The other things felt so good. What if sex wasn't as good?

"That's good love, but just in case I put a box of condoms and some lube on your bed for you to take with you. We want you to be safe and be prepared if you decide to go all the way with Connor," Lena said.

"Okay, are we done now because I still need to pack," I lied. I had been packed for days now. I just wanted to get away from this conversation. I didn't want to discuss my sex life or lack thereof with my parents.

"Sure you can go," Stef smiled.

Once in my room I picked up my phone and sent Connor a text. I knew he was in school and probably wouldn't answer me back.

 **Jude** : please just kill me now

 **Connor** : what happened?

 **Jude** : I just had the most embarrassing conversation ever with my moms

I stared at the box of condoms and the lube sitting beside me on the bed. What the hell I thought to myself. I guess I should be prepared for anything right? I got up and put them in my suitcase. As I sat back down on the bed my phone buzzed.

 **Connor** : about what?

 **Jude** : sex

 **Connor** : yeah my mom talked to me last night about it

 **Jude** : they were concerned with us being alone so much when your moms at work

 **Connor** : she even bought me condoms and lube I was mortified

 **Jude** : lol our parents are on the same wave length

 **Connor** : let me guess your moms did the same thing?

 **Jude** : yep it's in my suitcase

 **Connor** : I gotta go now we'll talk about it when you're here. I love you

 **Jude** : I love you more

I set my phone down and stared at the floor. We'll talk about it when I get there. I played those words over and over in my head. I loved Connor more than anything else in this world and I knew one day I would have sex with him. But was I ready for it now? Was he ready?


	2. Connor I'm Ready

**Connor**

All I could think about all day was seeing Jude. It had been so long since I had seen him. Two and a half months was a long time and I couldn't wait to hold him again. I looked out the window and thought about last time I had seen him. I had been staying with my dad. He had really come a long way in accepting me and Jude and who I was as a person. Moving in with my mom had been good for our relationship.

But it hadn't been good for mine and Jude's relationship. He had let me go because he loved me. Even though I knew he didn't really want me to go, he wanted me to be happy. The truth be told I wasn't happy. I hadn't been ever since I left. I never understood the saying the grass isn't always greener on the other side of the fence till I moved here.

My mom was great. She accepted me for who I was no questions asked. She loved Jude and said he was always welcome in our home. The thing was though, she was hardly ever here and I was alone a lot. We never spent any time together except the occasional dinner two or three times a week. Then this new boyfriend came along and I got less and less time. I liked him though don't get me wrong. He was also accepting of my relationship with Jude. He accepted it like I wanted my dad too, but I didn't think my dad would ever be in that place of complete acceptance. He always hoped this was a phase I would grow out of soon.

I glanced down at my phone. It was time to leave to go get Jude. As soon as the bell rang I headed to the parking lot and got in my car. I loved this car and the freedom it gave me almost as much as I loved Jude. The car had been a present from my sixteenth birthday. My parents had gone in together to buy it for me. As I pulled into the train station parking lot I got a little nervous.

I walked in and waited where I was supposed to wait. I had been here so much in the past three years either leaving on a train to San Diego or picking up Jude. I couldn't sit down. When I tried my leg bounced and I couldn't control it. I paced the lobby. I took my phone from my pocket and glanced at it for the hundredth time today. Where was Jude? His train should have been here ten minutes ago. Just as I thought that my phone buzzed in my hand.

 **Jude** : I just got here. Where are you?

 **Connor** : waiting impatiently for you

I spotted him before he saw me. God he looked good as he stood there searching for me. I felt my heart beat faster as I walked towards him. He still hadn't seen me yet. He turned around and I was right in front of him. He dropped his bag and pulled me into a big hug. I noticed he was now slightly taller than me. When did that happen? In the two and a half months since I'd seen him he had grown at least an inch or two. I was always taller than him and then at one point we were just about the same height.

"When did you get so short?" he joked.

"I am the one who has to put my head on your shoulder now if we dance," I said as we headed to my car hand in hand.

At my house we got out of the car and went inside. I noticed Grant's car was in the driveway, so I parked on the street just in case he needed to leave again. As Jude shut his door I walked around the car and grabbed his hand. He laced his fingers in mine as we walked up the driveway. I lived for these moments. When he was with me was the only real time I was happy. I wanted to move back to San Diego so bad. I just didn't have the nerve to admit I had made a mistake moving in with my mom.

"Hey boys," Grant said as we went into the kitchen. "It's good to finally see you again Jude."

"It's good to see you too Grant," Jude said.

I grabbed two sodas from the fridge and handed one to Jude. He said thank you and took it from my hand. I opened my soda and took a big drink. Jude sat down at the breakfast bar and did the same. Grant turned his back to set his plate in the sink and I couldn't wait any longer. I sat my soda down on the counter and went too said between Jude's legs. From his position on the stool he was just the right height. I kissed him and he kissed me back immediately. He put his hands under my shirt just above my pants. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth as he touched me.

"Well, I am going back to work now," Grant said.

I turned to look at him. Jude's cheeks were bright red and he buried his head in my shoulder. I had forgotten he was here. I still expected him to freak out when he caught us kissing like my dad used too but he never did. He such smiled like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Okay," I said.

"Your mom wants to have a family dinner since Jude is here. Do you guys want to go somewhere for dinner? Your choice," Grant asked.

"No I'll cook dinner. I got somethings at the store yesterday to make dinner for Jude anyway," I offered. "So you and mom are welcome to join us. When will you be home?"

"About seven," Grant answered.

"Okay I'll have it ready then," I said.

I took Jude's hand and led him up the stairs to my room. He followed me to my bed and we laid down together. I put my arm under his neck and pulled him close. He put his head on my shoulder and tangled his legs with mine. It felt so good to have him in my arms again. We just laid there like that for a long time and neither of us said a word. I kissed his forehead.

"Connor," Jude said.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'm ready," he said without moving.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"To have sex," Jude surprised me with his answer.

"Not today I just want to hold you right now," I said.

Inside I was screaming like a little school girl though. I had tried so hard during Spring break to get him to have sex with me. I want so bad to take our relationship to the next level but Jude always said no. my dad had always said when I was with anyone and they said no it meant no. We had come so close that night and he backed out at the last minute. Now he was ready and I was the one holding back. I was afraid if we had sex our relationship would be all about sex. I mean not that that was a bad thing. I wanted to be as close as possible with him. Now that I knew he was ready I hoped he didn't change his mind.

I wanted to kiss him again but when I looked down at him his eyes were closed. I smiled as he let out a soft little snore like he always did in his sleep. As much as I wanted to kiss him I was happy and content right now just to lay here with him in my arms.


	3. Young Love

**Beth (Connor's mom)**

I stood in the doorway of Connor's room and watched them. They were so adorable. Jude had his head on Connor's chest and his arm was hugging Connor tight. Connor had both arms around Jude like he was trying to protect him. Their legs were entangled around each other. It made me thing back to my first love. I still remember the way he smiled at me like I was the prettiest thing had ever seen. He made me feel so special. Soon though things got all messed up. I got pregnant at seventeen and my parents made us get married.

We had been happy for a while but as Connor aged I began to resent Adam. It was always about him and what he wanted. I had to leave but I wrestled with that decision for a long time. I didn't want to leave Connor. So I got a job in San Diego, which transferred me here. Leaving Connor had been hard but he begged me to stay with his dad. He had friends there and loved his school.

Then everything changed when he met Jude. Connor realized a lot of things about himself I think he already knew deep down inside. When he called and told me he was gay and had a boyfriend I wasn't surprised. I was happy for him. Adam on the other hand was afraid. He blamed Jude for making Connor gay. Soon Connor had had enough and asked to come live here. Now three years later he was still here and he was still with Jude.

"Have you told him yet?" Grant asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"No," I sighed. I didn't know how to tell him the big news I had. It was a great opportunity for me and I had to take it. The thing was it affected more than just me. It would through Connor's world into turmoil. How could I do that to him again?

 **Connor**

I wondered what they were talking about as I laid there with my eyes closed. I didn't want to get up and wake Jude. I just wanted to lay here with him in my arms forever. This was the only place on Earth I felt safe. They only time I was truly happy was when I was with him. I knew in that moment nothing else mattered. Not my homophobic dad or even the bullies at school. I wanted to go home and this was not my home.

"Hey mom what are you doing home so early?" I asked.

"Connor it's a little after seven. You two fell asleep," she said with a smile.

"Oh I was going to make dinner," I said.

"I know baby. You can do it tomorrow okay. You and Jude come downstairs and eat," my mom said as she and Grant left my doorway.

I kissed Jude's forehead. I loved watching him sleep. He looked like an angel, my angel. I could face anything as long as he was by my side. I wondered why it had taken me so long to see that. Jude stirred next to me and his eyes fluttered open. He shifted and I felt him against my leg. I smiled and I felt him smile into my chest. I didn't know if he meant me to feel that or not.

"I just had the most amazing dream about you and the shower," Jude said.

"Really?" I asked. "I want details."

He laughed. "I can show you better than I can tell you."

"Promise?" I asked as he sat up.

"Promise," he said back.

I sat up next to him and pulled him into kiss him. As soon as our lips met my body reacted. I pushed him back down on the bed and continued kissing him. He ran his hand down my back and I put my hand in his hair. I tugged a little at the hair at the base of his neck like I knew he liked. We had spent hours just experimenting and seeing what we liked and what we didn't. I knew just how to get him flustered and he knew how to work my body went than I did.

"Connor," my mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"We'll resume this later," I promised.

"Okay," Jude replied.

I got up off the bed and right away noticed Jude adjusting himself. I smiled to myself knowing I had done that to him. I loved how his body reacted to me. How responded to my touch. They effect we had on each other was more than I could ever ask for.

"I can't go downstairs like this," Jude said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm gonna need a minute to calm down."

I just nodded. I realized my shirt was a little wet from where Jude had been lying. Was I weird for thinking it was cute he drooled on me in his sleep? I walked over to my dresser and opened it. I pulled out a shirt, set the clean one on the bed, and took the wet on off. Jude was staring at my chest. I could tell his hands were itching to reach up and touch me.

"That is not helping my situation," Jude took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Do you want me to put my shirt back on?" I teased.

Jude stood up and ran his hand down my chest. He rested his hand just above my heart and walked me backwards until my back made contact with the wall. I kissed me roughly. As I kissed him back I thought about how much I liked this aggressive side of Jude that was just now surfacing. Was this the same guy who just a few months ago had been reluctant to touch me?

I moaned his name as he ground his hips into mine. I put my hands on his butt and helped him. Our tongues worked together fighting for control. I had never been so turned on in my life. I wanted to throw Jude on the bed and make our virginity a thing of the past right now. He pulled away from the kiss and I took the chance to yank he shirt off.

"God you are so fucking sexy," I said as I ran my hands down his chest.

He grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head as he kissed my neck. When he started sucking on my neck and his tongue flicked out and made contact with my earlobe I almost lost it. I moaned loudly. He looked at me and put his finger to his mouth telling me to be quiet. I started grinding my hips into his again and he was grinding back. My back arched away from the wall and I moaned his name. Again I little louder than I meant too.

"Connor I said…" my mom cut off as she appeared in the doorway.

We both froze and turned to look at her. She just smiled. I felt the panic rising in me as I watched her. She had never actually caught us making out before. I thought about the time my dad caught us and how he had freaked out. Then there was the time Lena had caught us and after that I wasn't allowed to sleep in Jude's room any more when I visited. I wondered what her reaction was going to be.

"Boys if you can pull yourselves away from each other long enough to have dinner with us I would appreciate it very much," she said.

"Be down in a minute mom," I said embarrassed as Jude took a few steps back from me.

I walked over to the bed and put on my shirt. I watched Jude as he picked up his shirt from the floor and put it on. After we were both as collected as we were going to get right now I held out my hand to him and he took it. Hand in hand we walked down the stairs to the kitchen.


	4. There's Something Weird About Her

**Jude**

When I woke up Connor wasn't in the bed. I looked around the room and couldn't find him in the room either. I had been here for a week now. This was the first time I hadn't woken up next to Connor and the bed felt so lonely. I was never going to be able to sleep alone again. I got up and wondered where he was as I went to the bathroom. After the bathroom I went downstairs. I found Connor in the kitchen. He had made breakfast. There was pancake and bacon on the table with warm maple syrup but still no Connor. Then I heard him talking to someone.

I went in search of his voice and found him just outside the kitchen on the phone. He seemed frustrated as he let out a sigh. He was just listening to the other person on the phone like it was the last the he wanted to do.

"Of course I'll be there dad," he said.

He listened again then said. "Okay bye I love you too."

He turned to look at me then. He didn't look frustrated at all now. He looked surprised, maybe shocked would have been a better word. He took my hand and squeezed it before leading me into the kitchen. I pretended like I hadn't already seen what he had done and we sat down to eat in silence. I watched him as I drown my pancakes in syrup and took a bite. He was eating too but something was wrong.

"My dad's getting married," Connor finally said.

"When?' I asked.

"In August," he answered.

"Wow that's not that long from now. Why is he just now telling you?"

"He said they just wanted to do it quick. He wants me to come to San Diego for the wedding," Connor said.

"You don't seem happy for him," I observed.

"No I am happy for him and I've met Harper a couple of times she's great. She is the reason he has been so accepting of me and us lately," Connor confessed.

Well then I loved her already. Adam had been a jerk to me in the past. I know he tried to accept the fact his son was gay and our relationship but he had failed miserably. I had noticed in the past year or so he had been a little more comfortable around us when Connor visited but I had never met Harper. I didn't even know he was seeing someone. Of course I wasn't his child so it wasn't really my place to know.

"That's a good thing Connor," I said.

"I know it's just that something is off about Harper. I can't put my finger on it but I get this weird vibe from her." He sighed.

"Like what?"

"I can't place it. Not like she's a criminal or something like that. I don't know. When you meet her in August you can tell me if you feel it too."

I was curious now. What did he mean? I guess I would find out when I met her if I was able to pick up o the same weird vibe Connor was talking about. I did want to meet this woman though that had Adam so different lately. If he accepted Connor was gay maybe Connor could move back to San Diego and this long distance relationship would be a distant memory. I could see Connor every day and not have to worry about staying out of trouble. At least if I was grounded I'd see him at school.

I looked up and Connor was scrolling through the pictures on his phone. He stopped when h found the one he wanted. He passed it across the table to me. It was a picture of a woman. She was very pretty. I wondered for a second who she was then I noticed Adam was in the picture, so she must be Harper.

"She's pretty," I said.

"I guess," Connor shrugged.

"Dude, she's gonna be my step mom," Connor said like he was disgusted I had said she was pretty.

I laughed.

"Well I'm gonna go play basketball with Luke and some other boys. Do you want to come along?" Connor asked as he picked up the plates from the table. I thought about it as he rinsed the dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"You know sports aren't my thing," I answered as he turned around to look at me.

"You don't have to play. Besides Bree will be there and she really wants to see you," Connor said as he came around the table to stand next to me.

I did want to see Brie. She was amazing. She was Luke's girlfriend but she was transgender. She was really comfortable about who she was and I loved her confidence. She never let anything get her down and her mood was contagious.

Connor sat down next to me and ran his hand up my thigh. I licked my lips and bite my bottom lip as his other hand traveled up my other leg. If he didn't stop doing that we'd never make to play his basketball game. He scooted his chair closer to mine so his knee was between mine. I was sitting sideways in the chair so I moved to the edge of the chair and rocked a little bit on Connor's knee so he could feel the effect just his light touches had on me.

"If you don't stop touching me like that we may not make it to play basketball," I said.

A mischievous smile spread across Connor's face. "You know after playing in the hot sun I'm gonna need a shower. Maybe we can make that dream of yours a reality when we get back."

"It's a deal," I agreed.

 **So another chapter done. What do you think is weird about Harper? Is she carrying a big secret? Will Connor ever find out what it is? Why is Adam suddenly so accepting of Jude and Connor? Please share your thoughts.**


	5. Not a Dream Come True

**Connor**

I was so distracted during the basketball game because all I could think about was what I had said to Jude before we left the house. His dream about us in the shower intrigued me. I caught him watching me several times while he was talking to Bree and some of my other friends' girlfriends. At least there was a guy for him to talk with this time too. It was my friend Chris' boyfriend. I felt bad sometimes leaving him to talk with all the girls while I played sports. I had tried to get him to play several times but he just wasn't into it.

Now in the car on the way home he was silent. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was looking put the window and he turned to look at me as if he knew I was watching him. He had a sly look in his eyes as he reached across the center console between us and put his hand on my knee. I tried to concentrate on the road as his hand traveled up on thigh.

I pulled into the driveway of my house and cut the engine. I turned to look at Jude as I undid my seatbelt. He smiled like he was teasing me as he undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. I followed him up the front steps and unlocked the door. As soon as the front door shut behind me I grabbed Jude's arm and shoved him hard against the door. I pinned him by putting his hand above his head and my knee in between his legs. I was so close to him I could feel his breathe on my face.

I let go of his hands and took of my shirt. I could tell by the look on his face he was turned on. He liked it when I took charge. He liked to be dominated. Even though he had tried to be the dominate one earlier in the week I knew what he craved. He reached out and ran his hand down my chest as he inhaled sharply. I let my lips graze his lightly and I pulled away. He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me closer until our lips met again.

This was it, I thought to myself as the kiss turned passionate, I knew neither one of us was going to say no this time. I was a little scared. I wanted our first time to be special but didn't everyone? I also knew first times didn't always go as planned. I had heard horror stories from some friends. Truth be told though none of them knew each other like Jude and I did and none of them had been together as long as we have.

I pulled away and led Jude up the stairs to the bathroom. In the bathroom I turned on the water to get it hot. Once it was the right temperature I looked at Jude. Our eyes locked and Jude smiled at me. I loved to see him smile. I missed it so much when we were apart.

We just stood there staring at each other for a few minutes. Then Jude put his hands on the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He let it fall from his hand to the floor. Since I already hand my shirt off I slid my shorts down and kicked them off my legs. I broke eye contact and looked at Jude's hands as he undid his shorts slowly like he was teasing me. I followed them to the floor with my eyes.

Next I hooked my thumbs in the waist band of my boxers and Jude did the same. We locked eyes again as we both pulled down our boxers at the same time. My heart was pounding in my ears as I stepped into the shower and Jude was right behind me. Showering together was something we had never done before. It was kind of exciting to be standing here in the shower naked with the boy I loved more than anything else in the world.

I watched as Jude took my body wash from the shelf behind me and poured some in his hand. He put it back down and rubbed his hands together. I shivered to spite the hot water on my back as his hands made contact with my body. As his soapy hand touched my hard on I had to brace myself by putting my hand on the wall. Jude moved his hand slowly up and down causing a moan to slip from my mouth.

Jude let go when he could tell he was pushing me too far. He didn't want me to come yet and if he kept up what he was doing I wouldn't be far away from doing just that. I loved that we knew each other's bodies so well we could tell what the other one was thinking. He watched me again as I stepped under the water and rinsed off the soap. His eyes mirrored my nervousness as I looked at him after stepping out of the water a little.

I reached for the body wash behind me and as I turned around Jude smiled at me with that mischievous smile he had given me in the car. He kneeled down in front of me and took my entire length into his mouth. I moaned his name as I steadied myself against the wall with both hands. The tugging suction and grip he had on me was the best sensation in the world. His mouth was so eager and wet. He knew just what I liked when it came to blow jobs. As his hand reached up to cup my ball it nearly sent me over the edge again.

"I need you now Jude," I said.

He didn't respond, so I lifted him up into standing position. I flipped us so his back was against the wall. He grabbed my head and kissed me hard. I thought for a minute on how to make this work. For a minute I thought about a condom but he had worked me into such a frenzy I dismissed it. I mean it wasn't like he could get pregnant or something.

Jude pulled away from the kiss and turned around so his back was to me with his hands resting on the wall. I wanted him so bad. I stepped as close as I could to him so he could feel my erection between his butt cheeks. A moan escaped his lips as I ran made hands down his chest and wrapped my hand around him. I pumped a few times and he moaned my name.

"Jude I can't do this here. I'm afraid I'll hurt you," I confessed.

He nodded like he understood. I continued what I was doing though. I loved the noises he made when I touched him. I kissed his shoulder as my hand slid up and down around his length. That cute little whimper he makes was coming from his mouth. He through his head back and caught me a little off balance. I wasn't expecting him to do that. I had never done this while he was standing before. I could tell his legs were getting weak and I should stop. I put my free hand on the wall beside Jude and my leg in between his to try and brace myself and him. But my foot slipped and I lost my footing.

I scrambled for something to brace myself from falling and grabbed a fist full of the shower curtain. Jude tried to grab me but his balance was off. So it didn't help and I resulted to bracing myself for the fall. The shower curtain ripped from the rings only giving me a second before back slammed on the floor taking Jude with me. It knocked the breath out of me for a second and I gasped for air. Jude rolled over beside me on the floor and we just laid there for a minute.

"Connor are you okay?" Jude asked as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah," I said without looking at him.

Then we both burst of laughing. His cute little giggle filled the bathroom and it was contagious. I rolled over on my side and looked at Jude. He turned his head to look at me and that was when I noticed his head was bleeding a little.

"Jude you're bleeding," I said as I put my hand on the cut above his eye.

"Guess that didn't go as planned," Jude laughed as he touched his cut and pulled his hand back to see what I was talking about.

We stood up being careful not to fall again on the wet floor. I took my hand away from Jude's forehead and got a washcloth. He held it to his head as I turned off the shower. I grabbed a towel and dried Jude off as he held the washcloth on his head. After wrapping the towel around his waist I did the same to myself.

He looked in the mirror at the cut above his eye. It looked pretty bad. I wondered what he had hit his head on. Then I saw the blood on the handle to the cabinet under the sink. I felt so bad as I noticed he was starting to get a knot on his head too.

After we dressed I called my mom and asked her what to do. I didn't tell her the whole story just that Jude had slipped in the shower and hit his head. She told me to take him to the hospital and she'd meet us there. So twenty minute later we were in the hospital ER.

 **Sorry this update took so long. I got sick. I promise not to wait so long in the future. In the next few chapters we'll find out Connor's mom's secret and what she's not telling Connor. I promise it's not what you think.**


	6. The First Time

**Jude**

I laid on Connor's bed with my headphones in my ears. Connor had left about an hour ago saying he was going for a run. It had been four days since the shower incident and he hadn't touched me except for a few gentle kisses. I missed aggressive Connor. Even when I tried to start something last night he said he was tired. I wanted to know what he was afraid of and was starting to think maybe I had done something wrong. He was always in the mood. I wanted him back. I hadn't the way he was walking on eggshells around me the past couple of days.

I closed my eyes and listened to the music playing in my ears. Even though I couldn't see or hear him I knew the minute Connor came into the room. Not only could I sense his presence, his smell filled my nostrils. Not in a bad way though. It was a smell that was distinctly Connor. For some strange reason I loved the way he smelled after he was working out. Marianna called it pheromones or something to that effect.

I opened my eyes and saw him sitting in the chair across the room. I watched him as he lifted the weights in front of him. As I stared at him the way his muscles flexed as he curled his arm with the weight in his had made my tight jeans even tighter. Just watching him work out was a big turn on. I took the ear phones from my ears and shifted on the bed trying to find a more comfortable position.

Our eyes locked and I knew Connor knew about the problem he was causing. Without breaking eye contact he put down the weight and walked over to the bed. I licked my lips. He just stood there watching me for a minute or two. Then he ran his hand down my chest and I bucked my hips when his hand made contact with the zipper of my pants. He palmed my erection and I moaned.

He kicked off his shoes and socks and climbed on the bed straddling me. He was shirtless so I ran my hand down his chest. I loved the way his abs felt beneath my fingers. Sometimes I wished I worked out like he did and had abs but Connor always told me how attractive he thought I was just the way I am.

His hands traveled up my chest underneath my shirt. I bucked my hips again when his fingers made contact with my nipples. He didn't like it when I touched his nipples but it was a big turn on for me. I sat up a little and he pulled my shirt over my head letting it slip from his fingers to the floor. I laid back and he hovered over me with his hands on the sides of my head and kissed me. Just as the kiss became heated he pulled away and started kissing down my neck. He made a trail of kisses down my body stopping at just below my hips where my pants were.

He slid down a little and sat up on his knees. He undid the button and zipper of my jeans and I lifted my butt so he could slide them down. He slid my pants and my boxers down to my knees and my erection sprang free. He bent down and his tongue flicked out of licked my tip. He wrapped his hand around me and pumped a few times. I fisted the blanket. We had always had a fascination with each other's penises. Since I was born at home I was never circumcised and Connor was.

Connor put his lips around me and sucked the tip hard. I grabbed a handful of his hair on the back of his head. As he got good suction he let me guide his head. I watched as his lips slid up and down on me. Even though he tried he was never able to take all of me in his mouth like I could him. He had a really bad gag reflex and I was a bit bigger than he was in that department.

He pulled away and looked at me. As he did he grabbed my pants and boxer pulling them the rest of the way off. He stood up and took off his shorts and boxers. I moved over so he could lay beside me on the bed. Once he was lying beside me I pulled him closer for a kiss. I wanted him so bad right now. I was so afraid he was going to say no but I knew I wasn't. I wanted to take this relationship to the next level. I had always known Connor would be my first. This is happening today, I thought to myself as I straddled him without breaking the kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss and rummaged through the drawer in the nightstand by the bed producing a bottle of lube and a condom. He looked back at me with some much love in his eyes. I knew then he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

Connor sat up taking me with him. He opened the lube bottle and squeezed some on his fingers. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he touched my butt and eased one finger inside me. We had tried this before and I knew to relax and not tense up. He pushed his finger inside me slowly and soon he had two fingers inside me. I loved the way it felt but when I had tried it on him he just couldn't relax enough. So I knew when we did have sex I was going to be the bottom. Not that I was complaining because I loved the sensation.

"Connor I need you now," I said desperately in between pants as his fingers moved inside me.

He removed his fingers and I instantly felt the emptiness. I wanted him inside me. He laid back and I watched as he opened the condom package with his teeth and slid it on. Then he put lube in his hand and rubbed myself. I moved up so I was hovering over him and as he held myself I slowly slid down on him. As I did his stroked me with his hand and it helped me to relax even more. As soon as he was all inside me I moved up and down on him.

M sliding up and down on him caused him to tighten his grip on me a little as he pumped me faster. A series of profanities escaped his lips and it made me smile. I had never heard Connor cuss before and I had to admit in the context it was kind of sexy.

"I wanna be on top Jude," he said.

I rolled off of him and on to my back. He hovered over me and I positioned my feet on his shoulders. It felt so good as he pushed inside me and began to move. With one hand I stroked myself and I gripped a fist full of the blanket with the other. He leaned down and kissed my hard. Our tongues danced to the same rhythm as his thrusting in and out of me.

"Yes, Connor! There," I screamed.

As he kept hitting that certain spot, I pumped myself faster and soon I came between us. I could tell Connor was close by how frantic his thrusts were becoming. We both just laid there for a minute with him still inside me panting. After a few minutes he rolled off of me and carefully removed the condom. He tossed it in the waste basket by his bed and turned to look at me.

"Wow," he said smiling.

"I know right," I said back.

"I have to admit I was afraid that was going to go horrible after hearing some of my friends' stories."

"Connor I have never had an orgasm that intense," I admitted.

We laid there and kissed for a while just enjoying each other and the afterglow of an amazing first time. Connor pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"So we need to go shower before lunch," Connor said.

"Just a shower though and nothing else," I laughed.

"I promise I'll be a good boy," Connor laughed.

 **Okay this is my first boyxboy sex scene so I hope I did it justice. I have another boyxboy story in the mix (over on wattpad link in my profile if you want to read it) and want to get better at it. How was it? I promise more smut in the future. In the next chapter you'll find out Connor's mom's secret. Please let me know what you think so far.**

.


	7. Almost Caught In the Act

**Connor**

Jude and I were spending a lazy afternoon at home. We were lying on opposite ends of the couch still in our pajamas. He was reading and I was playing a video game. I wasn't really able to concentrate on the video game because every once in a while Jude's foot lightly brushed across my crotch. I knew he was doing it on purpose and was only pretending to read his book. It was driving me crazy, but a good kind of crazy.

I looked away from the T.V. and watched him. He had his head down like he was really reading. I knew he wasn't though because when he read, even to himself, his lips moved. It was the cutest thing ever to watch. He brushed my crotch with his foot again and I moaned. I couldn't help it. It felt so good when he touched me. I sat my game controller on the floor and crawled up the couch so I was in between his legs. He smiled but still didn't look up from the book. I took the book from his hand and laid in on the floor.

He looked at me then still smiling. I grinded my hips into his so he could feel the effect his foot brushing my crotch was having on me. He pulled me in for a kiss and when our lips met I felt that familiar tug in my heart. He put his hands on my butt and pushed me into him as he bucked his hips against me. I pulled away from the kiss and kissed down his neck sucking at that spot I knew he liked just below his ear. He moaned my name as I did.

I pushed up his shirt and licked his nipple with my tongue causing his back to arch off the couch. I sucked his nipple hard and he put his hand in my hair. I moved down his stomach trailing kisses all the way down. When I reached the waistband of his pants I slid them down. I looked up and he was watching me through hooded eyes as I took him in my mouth.

I loved the way he reacted when I sucked him. I moved my lips up and down getting as much suction as I could. I could tell he was enjoyed it by the way he was fisting my hair and moving his hips in rhythm with my movements. I looked up as much as I could and I could see he had his head thrown back and was clutching the pillow behind his head really tightly.

"Yes…Connor…" he moaned loudly.

I increased my speed. I knew he was close by the sounds he was making. That was usually my cue to pull away. I had never swallowed before. Jude was the one who did that. I thought for a minute how sexy it was for me that he swallowed and decided to do it. I wanted to know what it tasted like. Before I could think about it anymore he came and it shot down my throat. I continued to suck like I had seen him do as he came.

"Connor, that was the sexiest thing ever," Jude said as I moved up to hover over him. "You've never swallowed before."

"It was kind of weird," I admitted.

I leaned down and kissed Jude so he could taste himself on my lips. He licked my bottom lip with his tongue and his tongue slipped into my mouth. His tongue expertly stroked mine. He was such an amazing kisser. He knew exactly how to work his tongue in my mouth and I just followed his lead most of the time. I rubbed my hardness against the inside of his thigh.

He pulled away from the kiss. "Your turn."

Just as I sat up I heard the key turn in the door. I laid back down trying to cover Jude as best I could. I knew he wouldn't have time to put his pants back on because the front door opened right into the living room. The door opened and my mom walked in. She glanced our way and I made eye contact with her. She looked at Jude who was so embarrassed he had his face buried in my chest. Then she looked down at Jude's pants on the floor and back at me.

"What are you doing home? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I just have a migraine so I came home to lay down," she answered.

I looked away from her. This was so awkward. I didn't know what to do. I thought about the time my dad had walked in on us making out with our shirts off and how he had freaked out. My mom didn't seem freaked out in the least and she had just caught us in an even more compromising position than my dad.

I watched her for a minute as she just stood there and stared off into space. Something was wrong. As far as I knew she hadn't had a migraine in years, since she left my dad. She shook her head like she was trying to clear it or something and walked away. I stared after her. She wasn't acting like her normal self. She would have made a smart comment about catching us but she didn't. I shrugged it off and chalked it up the migraine as I turned back to Jude.

"Is she gone?" he asked.

"Yes," I laughed.

I got up off him and he grabbed his pants off the floor. He put them back on and sat beside me on the couch. I put my hand on his thigh and he rested his head on my shoulder. He turned my head and kissed his forehead.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too Connor," he said back.

Just then we heard a noise form upstairs like something heavy fell over. We both ran upstairs and found my mom lying on the floor by the dresser in her bedroom. I ran to her and kneeled beside her. She was so pale. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. Tears streamed down my face. What was wrong with my mom?

"Yes my boyfriend's mom just collapsed on the floor," I heard Jude say behind me.

 **Oh I cliffhanger! What's wrong with Connor's mom? What's going to happen next? Will she be okay? Any predictions?**


	8. Why Didn't You Tell Me

**Jude**

"Okay what's your name?" the lady on the other end of the phone asked.

"Jude," I answered.

My voice was shaky and so were my hands but I was trying to be strong for Connor. He was totally freaking out at this point. I had called 911 before in a foster home and had been removed from that home the next day. So to say I was afraid for Connor was the understatement of the century. I mean I guess he still had his dad and their relationship had been pretty good lately. But I was still scared.

"Okay what's your boyfriend's mom's name?" the lady asked.

"Beth Stevens," I answered.

At least I thought her last name was still Stevens but I was really sure on that. I couldn't ask Connor because he was sobbing so hard I don't think I could have understood him anyway.

"How old is Beth?"

"I don't know maybe late 30s or early 40s. I'm not sure exactly," I estimated.

"That's okay Jude. That will work until we can find out exactly. Is she conscious?"

I looked over at Beth and her eyes where still closed. "No."

"Okay what's your address?"

"2254 Jason Circle, Torrance, CA."

Connor's mom had bought a house in Torrance a few months after he moved in with her. It was about forty minutes from LA but she wanted a safer place for Connor to live. At first we had hated it because it made the distance between us even further but now we understood her reasoning.

"Okay I have an ambulance on the way Jude. I just have a few more questions for you and I'll need to ask you," the lady said calmly. "Is Beth breathing?"

"Yes I can see her chest raising and falling."

"Momma you gotta walk up!" he sobbed. "Wake up!"

He was breaking my heart. He sounded so young when he said it and I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. I thought about when they told me and Callie our mom was dead. I didn't remember much about it but I remember how Callie had freaked out.

"Does she have any medical conditions that you know of?" the 911 operator asked.

"When she came home she said she had a headache and I know she has had migraines in the past."

"Okay Jude, thank you."

"Can you please hurry, my friend is having a breakdown," I said.

"They should be there any minute Jude," she reassured me.

"I hear the sirens," I said as rushed down the stairs.

"Okay then I'm going too hung up now Jude," she said.

"Okay thanks," I said back as I hung up and slipped my phone in my back pocket.

I opened the door and let the paramedics in the house. I led them up the stairs to Beth's room. They sat there things down beside her and tried to get to her but Connor wouldn't move. I walked over and tried to move him but he was solid muscle and I couldn't budge him.

"Connor come get up so the paramedics can do their job," I said as I tugged his arm.

He finally did as I said and got up. I led him a little bit away from the paramedics and his mom. I wrapped my arms around him and he sobbed into my shoulder. I rubbed his back and tried to console him the best I could as I watched the paramedics working on his mom. One of them left and came back with a stretcher and put her on it.

"We're going to take her to Torrance Memorial. You can meet us there," the cute blond paramedic said to me.

"Okay," I said back as I smiled at him.

As they left the room with Beth I turned to look at Connor. He had pulled away from me and was staring at me. He was still sobbing a little but had stopped crying. He looked mad at me for some reason but I didn't know why.

"Really Jude?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"My mom could be dying and you're flirting with the paramedic!"

I just stared at him and rolled my eyes. "I wasn't flirting him Connor, but you gotta admit he was cute."

Connor huffed and walked away from me. I followed him and took the car keys from him. I wasn't letting him drive when he was this upset. Once we were in the car he stared out the windshield blankly all the way to the hospital. He had stopped sobbing and crying but he was obviously still upset. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what to say to him. Anything I could think of sounded wrong somehow. I just couldn't find the right words so I kept my mouth shut.

At the hospital while Connor gave them some information I went outside with Connor's phone to call Grant. He said he was on his way and I went back inside. We sat there for what seemed like forever even though I know it wasn't that long. Connor reached over and grabbed my hand lacing our fingers together. He laid his head on my shoulder and I put my head on top of his. I was suddenly glad he hadn't been alone when this happened. He wouldn't have been able to handle it.

Just as Grant showed up the nurse came out to talk to us. She sat down next to Connor and smiled at him. She glanced down at our hands and her smile out even bigger. I looked at her and she met my gaze like she knew something I didn't.

"You two look exactly like she described you. you really are a cute couple," she started.

"So she's awake?" Grant asked.

"Yes, she is. She was a little dehydrated and is being given fluids. We have treated the migraine the best we can under the circumstances," the nurse answered.

"What circumstances?" Connor asked.

The nurse looked at Grant and he shook his head. Then she gave him a questioning look and he nodded. She looked back at Connor and me and what she said shocked us both.

"Your mom and your baby sister are going to be just fine."

"Wait what?" Connor asked.

"When your mom woke up in the ambulance she said she was sixteen weeks pregnant," the nurse said. "When we did an ultrasound to make sure the baby was okay we found out it's a girl."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Connor asked looking at Grant.

"She didn't want you to think she was trying to replace you or something. She's been having the migraines again for a while and is going to have to stop working. It's the reason I moved in a few weeks ago, so she could keep the house and you don't have to go back to your dads if you don't want too," Grant explained.

"You can all come back if you want now," the nurse said.

We followed her back to the room where Beth was and as soon as we were in the door Connor ran over and hugged her. She held him tight and smiled at me and Grant over Connor's shoulder. Connor pulled away and looked at her. I could tell even from behind him he was smiling.

"So I'm gonna be a big brother?" Connor asked.

"Yeah looks like your gonna have a little sister," Beth said.

"I can't wait!" Connor said with excitement in his voice.

 **So now we know Beth's secret she was keeping from Connor. Are you surprised? She's not going to die or move away but this is going to change everyone's life for the good. In the future it will affect all of them in a different way. Soon you'll find out what's weird about Harper.**


	9. The Best Way to Wake Up

**Connor**

I laid in bed beside Jude and watched him sleep. It had been a week since I found out I was going to be a big brother. Having my mom quit her job and be home so much though had been a blessing and a hindrance on me at the same time. I loved having her here so much I the past week, and she was actually cooking for us instead of everyone else for a change. She was an amazing cook and I knew the restaurant missed the best head chef they ever had. On the other hand I hadn't had as much alone time with Jude as I expected.

I looked down at Jude. He was lying on his back. The covers had ridden down so that his bare chest was showing. We had stared sleeping in just our boxers and I loved that decision. I ran my hand down his bare chest. In the past year he had grown this light dusting dark brown down his chest. I knew he was embarrassed about it but I thought it was the sexiest thing ever. I smiled to myself when I reached the part where the hair disappeared into the waistband of his boxer briefs. Oh god don't get me started on the way his butt looked I those.

"Oh yes Connor touch me there," Jude said with a moan.

I paused and looked at him. His eyes were still closed and I wasn't sure if he was awake or still asleep. I decided to test it as I slid my hand lower. I ran my hand up and down his length on top of his boxers. I noticed he was rock hard. As I pulled down his boxers a little so just his tip was sticking out he lifted his hips a slightly. I pulled down his underwear just enough so every inch of him was exposed to me. I wrapped my hand around him and pulled back his foreskin as I ran my hand across his tip causing him to moan again.

I pumped him with my hand and leaned down to kiss him. That good way to find out if he was awake or not. If he was awake he would respond to me instantly and he did. His kisses had an instant effect on me like always and I bucked into his hip to show him. He kicked the covers off his legs and pushed them down to the bottom of the bed with his feet. I continued to pump him as I kissed him. He was bucking his hips hard in rhythm with my strokes now.

I pulled away from the kiss and watched him. He was fisting the pillow above his head and his breathing was becoming labored telling me he was close. This time when he said my name I knew he was awake. I loved the way he said my name when he was about to come. Hell who was I kidding I loved the sound of my name on his lips anytime. The hand that wasn't fisting the pillow like it was his life line ran up my arm.

Just as I said, "That's it Jude come for baby," there was a knock on the door.

I guess she thought I said come in because the door opened just as Jude came and I stared up into the eyes of my mom. She looked down and then at the floor quickly. Jude's eyes were still closed as he rode out his orgasm. My mom turned on her heels and left the room closing the door as lightly as she could.

Jude opened his eyes. "What an amazing way to wake up."

I smiled at him. He had no idea he had just been fully exposed to my mom. I was embarrassed and I knew if he knew he would be mortified. So I kept it to myself. My mom might say something to me but she would never let Jude know she had seen my hand wrapped around him.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he said back.

"Well I'm starving let's go get some breakfast," I said.

He kissed me quickly, got up off the bed, and pulled up his boxers as he headed to the bathroom. I watched his butt as he walked away. I just couldn't help it. I got up as soon as he closed the door and pulled a pair of basketball shorts on that I had taken off when we went to bed last night. I decided to tease Jude and go down to breakfast without a shirt.

He came back into the bedroom and I went in. When I came out he was fully dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. I laughed to myself as I opened the door with my back to him because he had no idea my mom had just seen him naked.

We went downstairs and sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. My mom had her back to us and she was singing softly to herself. As if she sensed our presence she turned around with two plates in her hands.

"Alright, blueberry pancakes for Jude," she said sitting the plate in front of him.

"Thank you," Jude said.

"And chocolate chip pancake for you," she spoke again as she set the other plate in front of me.

"Thanks, mom." I said.

My mom and I made eye contact for a minute and she mouthed, "Damn." I knew exactly what she was talking about and I mouthed, "I know right."

I turned my head and noticed Jude was staring at us with a confused look on his face. My mom and I just smiled at him, as put a forkful of pancakes in my mouth. I would take it our secret to the grave and I knew she would too.

"So what's on the agenda for today boys?" my mom asked as she ate.

"Well tonight's Bree's party but that's not until later. So I thought we might just hang around here," I answered.

"Are you gonna be drinking at this party?"

"Yes," I said. I had never lied to her. I had always been completely honest with her. The night I had come home drunk a few months ago was still fresh in my mind. She had been so mad I had driven myself home I was grounded for a week.

"Don't worry Beth. I'm gonna be his designated driver. I don't drink anyway and my mom was killed by a drunk driver," Jude reassured her. I noticed how he didn't volunteer the whole story there but just enough to let her know I would be safe. I had a feeling Jude would be driving other people home too. He was just a good guy like that.

"Thank you Jude," my mom said as I shook my head at her.

I had never told Jude about that night I drove home drunk. I knew he would be mad and I wasn't in the mood for a second lecture from him. The one I had gotten from my mom was enough. I knew him well enough to know he was going to be extremely mad if I told him.

"Maybe you boys could go grocery shopping for me," my mom suggested.

"Okay," I agreed as I grabbed mine and Jude's empty and put them in the sink.

 **So poor Jude! What he doesn't know won't hurt him though right? This was just a little filler chapter and some Jonnor smut. Next up the party and after that some fun at the beach for the Fourth of July and Jonnor goes back to San Diego for Adam's wedding where we'll finally find out Harper's secret. But there will be a big surprise for Jonnor in the middle of that!**

 **Thanks for all the reads, votes, and comments. It's so hard for me to believe this story has so many views! I love you guys ad thanks again!**


	10. Drunk Boyfriends and Body Shots

**Jude**

We'd been at this party for two hours now. Connor was having a blast but I had to admit I was a little bored. Since I wasn't drinking I felt out of place. I was glad I had made Connor give me the car keys when we got out of the car so I didn't have to fight him for them later. He was already pretty drunk and I had only seen him drunk once before. He never mentioned it to I don't think he remembered it.

I had been up reading when he requested a facetime with me. I still wasn't sure how he got home that night but I was pretty sure he drove himself. Anyway he was really frisky on the facetime and Jesus had been home at the time. I had to take my phone in the bathroom and turn on the shower so he couldn't hear what was going on. It had been the first time we'd dirty talked over facetime. Just thinking about it now made me hard. It had been the sexist thing ever. We'd done it several times since then, but that was the night that started it.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Connor slurred as he sat down next to me on the couch.

"You," I answered.

"From the look on your face it must have been pretty good," he said running his hand up my leg.

I led his hand further up my leg and he brushed my crotch. "Oh looks like I need to get you home to take care of that."

"Come Connor, time for body shots. Bring Jude," Chris said as he headed for the kitchen.

Connor got up and put his hand out. I took it and let him pull me up. I followed behind him into the kitchen. In the kitchen I hopped up and sat on the counter. Connor stood between my legs and kissed me lightly on the lips. He took me by surprise as he licked my neck. I shivered. I loved it when he did that and he knew it. He sprinkled salt on my neck and brought a piece of lime to my mouth. He put the peeling side in my mouth. I wasn't a drinker so I had no idea what was going on.

Connor licked my neck again where he had put the salt. I watched as he downed whatever was in the shot glass and the sucked on the lime in my mouth. He went through the same process three more times. On the fourth time he bit the lime and pulled it from my mouth. My eyes fell to his lips and he removed it from his mouth. I was so hard right now from the way he had been rubbing up against me and licking my neck. He smiled at me and my cock twitch. Then he kissed me right there in the kitchen in front of everyone. I noticed he tasted like lime and whiskey as he put his tongue in my mouth. As we kissed it became heated pretty fast and he put his hands on my butt and pulled me closer to him. As if by instinct I rocked my hips against him. It was nice to know he was as hard as I was from his little game of body shots.

"There are empty rooms upstairs if the two of you want to be alone," Chris suggested.

I pulled away from Connor and hide my head in his shoulder. I was a little embarrassed I had let that get so out of hand in front of everyone. I knew Connor's inhibitions were down but I had no excuse. I was the sober one and I had forgotten where we were when Connor started kissing me like that. I knew no one here cared. We were just another couple around his friends but PDA was still a little scary to me.

"I think we're just gonna go," I said.

Connor stepped back and let me hop down from the counter. He didn't complain as we said goodbye and headed for his car. He got to the car first and stood by the passenger side door. I walked around to the driver's side and he looked at me like I was missing something. I put my hand on the door and he just stood there watching me. Realizing what he wanted I walked around the car and opened his door for him. He got in and I shut the door before walking back around the car. I smiled to myself as I got in the car. I noticed he was fumbling with his seatbelt so I reached over and helped him with it, then put on my own.

He was silent on the drive home. At a red light I glanced over at him and his eyes were closed. I hoped he hadn't passed out because there was no way I could carry him in the house. He had a least thirty pound on me of solid muscle. Someone honked behind me and I looked away from Connor to see that the light was green.

As I pulled the car into the driveway Connor opened his eyes and looked at me. "I love you Jude."

"I love you too Connor," I said back as I got out of the car.

I went around and opened his door. I had to reach in and undo his seatbelt for him because he just sat there staring at me. He stumbled a little getting out of the car and I had to catch him luckily the car was close for him to lean on too.

Once he had regained as much balance as he could he put his hand around my waist and I put mine around his shoulder as I led him up the sidewalk and steps to the house. At the door I made him stand up against the wall by the door as I unlocked it. Once I had the door open I led him in the house and he stumbled over the doorframe. He giggled loudly and I shushed him. I didn't want him to wake up his mom.

"Jude I need some water," Connor said as I closed the door behind me and locked it.

I took him to the kitchen and told him to stand up next to the counter. I got him a water bottle from the fridge and opened it for him before I handed it to him. He downed it really quick. He reached out and grabbed my wrist pulling me closer to him. Our eyes locked and he ground his hips into mine. I knew what he wanted.

"Jude," he said.

"Yes," I said back.

"I want you to top me."

I looked at him with a questioning look on my face. Connor had never asked me to do that before. It was always just assumed between us I was the bottom and he was the top. I had honestly never even thought about topping him. I wasn't really the aggressive one and I honestly was even sure I could top him.

"I'll make you a deal. I think you're just asking because you're drunk. So if you remember saying it and still want me too when your sober ask me. I promise to try," I said.

"Okay," he nodded.

Part of me hoped he didn't remember but there was I part of me who was excited to top him. I hoped he remembered asking me though because the part of me that was curious outweighed the part of me of me that didn't want him to remember. But I didn't think he would ever ask me sober. He just wasn't the type to give me that kind of control.

"Come on let's go to bed," I said.

I took his hand and led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. We had to take the stairs slowly because he kept stumbling and giggling when he did. It seemed like it took forever to get him up the stairs. Once we made it to his room I stripped him down to his boxers and put him in the bed. By the time I was in my boxer and climbing into bed he was passed out.

 **So drunk Connor wants Jude to top him. Do you think he'll ever ask sober? We are getting closer to knowing Harper and Adam's secret but we'll get some more Jude and Connor stuff first. And Beth and Grant have another big announcement to make. What could it be?**


	11. The Last Thing I Remember Is Body Shots

**An: This was a little out of order. The Chapter where you found out Connor's mom's secret (Why Didn't You Tell Me?) wasn't here. So please go back and read it. It is fixed now. Sorry for any confusion.**

 **Connor**

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to snuggle up to Jude. Then I noticed he wasn't there. I winced as I opened my eyes. I wondered how much I had to drink last night. I had a killer headache and I didn't remember anything from last night. Well that wasn't true the last thing I remembered was body shots with Jude. I wondered if I'd said or done anything stupid.

I grabbed my cell phone off the charger and looked at the time. Damn it was already almost noon. I set it back down and got up. I was a little light headed when I got up and had to grab the bed post for a minute for balance. I knew it was probably because I was dehydrated. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth after using the bathroom and washing my hands. I put on a pair of sweatpants and headed downstairs to find Jude.

I went into the kitchen and found him leaning up against the counter talking to my mom, who was making lunch. She walked over to the cabinet next to the fridge and handed me the aspirin as I got a bottle of water from the fridge. I took it from her and shook four into my hand. I put them in my mouth and chased them with water downing the water bottle in one gulp.

My mom walked back to the grilled ham and cheese she was making not missing a beat. I knew she missed the restaurant but her health and the health of the baby where more important. I walked over and stood next to Jude. When I was little I used to love to watch my mom cook. I was so excited when she started to teach me. I wasn't as good as she was but I could cook just about anything and pretty well too.

"I woke up and you weren't there," I whispered in Jude's ear.

"I couldn't sleep till noon. I wasn't drunk like you were," he whispered back.

I pulled him so he was standing in front of me and I put my chin on his shoulder. He took my arms and wrapped them around him with his on top of mine. I kissed his cheek and he smiled. I looked up and my mom was watching us. She went back to her sandwiches when she saw me look at her.

"The two of you are so cute," she said. "It makes me remember what it was like to be young and in love."

"So what are the two of you gonna do this weekend while Grant and I are away?" she asked as she took out the last sandwich.

She took out four plates and sat the table bringing the sandwiches there too. I watched Grant come through the door from work and kiss her on the cheek. They were going away for the weekend. Leaving this afternoon and coming back Monday night. She thought I didn't know where they were going but I knew they were going to Vegas. I had seen the hotel reservation. I had been instructed to keep my cell phone on and with me at all times. I was to answer it if she or Grant called or sent me a text. And there was to be no parties what so ever or Jude would be going home early without me and I wouldn't be able to go to my dad's wedding.

We sat down at the table and I still hadn't answered her question. So she asked again.

"What are you and Jude gonna do this weekend?"

"I don't know probably just Netflix and chill," I answered.

Jude spit water everywhere and I laughed. I was sure she didn't know what that meant. Jude started coughing like he was dying. I noticed my mom was staring at him. Grant was smiling from ear to ear trying hard not to laugh at the look on my mom's face. She was confused.

"Am I missing something?" she asked.

Jude's hand snaked up my leg and I jumped bumping my knee on the table. I wasn't going to tell her what it meant but I could tell by the look on Grant's face he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Can I tell her what it means?" Grant asked.

I shrugged. I guess he could tell her if he wanted too but I wasn't going too. I was afraid she might get mad. I mean I think she already knew Jude and I were having sex but I wasn't sure. she looked form me to Grant and then at Jude.

"Will someone please tell me?" she begged.

"Beth it means literally they're gonna fuck with Netflix in the background," Grant said.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I overheard one of my younger co-workers saying and I was in the same boat as your mother. Joanna told me to goggle it so I did," Grant answered.

"As long as you're safe I don't see a problem with that. You will have the house all to yourselves for two and a half days," my mom said surprising me.

I looked at her and she smiled at me.

"Yes Connor I know the two of you are having sex. I overheard you a few nights ago when I went downstairs to get some water. You were trying to be quiet but I know what muffled sex noises sound like and besides your bed creaks," my mom said.

Jude's cheeks turned red and he looked down at his empty plate. He would never be able to look my mom in the eyes again now that he knew she had heard us having sex. That must have been the night Jude initiated it. I had been half sleep when he started kissing me. It was still dark outside but I wasn't sure what time it was. I think he was dreaming at first but soon we were both fully awake. It had been one of those times I was glad we were both male because he had just absently grabbed the lube form the nightstand but we didn't use a condom.

"Can we be excused?" I asked. After a long awkward silence.

"Yeah, leave your plates I'll get them," my mom said.

Once we were upstairs in my room Jude sat down on the bed and I joined him. "I can't believe you told your mom that," he said.

"What? About the Netflix and chill?" I asked.

He nodded and laid back on the bed. I straddled him and pinned his arms over his head. I leaned down and our lips met. It was a light kiss and I tried not to take it too far. I pulled away and looked at him. I could feel how hard he was from just one kiss and I knew if I kept kissing him he'd be putty in my hands.

"So did I do or say anything stupid last night?" I asked as I looked into his eyes. He was a bad liar so I would know right away if he was lying.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

"The last thing I remember is body shots," I admitted.

"Honestly I just brought you home and you giggled like a girl every time you stumbled. I put you to bed and you we passed out before I even got in the bed," Jude answered.

I could tell there was something he was leaving out but I let it go for now.

 **Wow two in one day! I was just really bored tonight. And no work tomorrow so you may get another then. Or I may work on the other story not sure yet.**

 **Anyway what do you think Grant and Beth will do in Vegas? Who wants more Jonnor smut? Should I write about their Netflix and chill adventure? Leave me a comment if you want me too.**


	12. Netflix and Chill

**Jude**

 **(This chapter is pure smut! You have been warned.)**

We sat in the living room on the couch Sunday afternoon in each other's arms. My head was on Connor's shoulder and I sighed looking up at him. He was actually watching this movie he'd picked on Netflix. I made the decision in that second if he wasn't going to make the first move I would. I started with slow kisses down his neck, stopping to suck lightly at his collarbone. I ran my hand down his bare chest and he moaned quietly. It was almost inaudible but by now I was so in tune with him I heard it even though another person may not have.

I took it further and straddled him. Neither of us was hard yet but all I needed was few deep kisses to change that. Connor locked eyes with me. He looked a little surprised because I never started sex. It was always him who did. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head tossing it to the floor. He ran his hands down my chest and when his fingers made light contact with my nipples I moaned.

He pulled me closer to him and started kissing me. Our lips dancing together, after four years we had this kissing thing down to a science. We knew exactly what the other liked and didn't like. I usually let Connor take the lead, like I did in everything else but I was feeling brave today. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and nipped his lip lightly with my teeth. I knew he liked that and it caused him to moan. I took that as an invitation and slid my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance for a minute but Connor let me have control after only a few seconds.

As we kissed, he put his hands on my butt on pulled me closer. I grinded my hips into his. We were both hard by now and the friction it created as I ground my hips into his was amazing. Connor pulled apart from the kiss first. He started kissing down my neck as he ran his hands down my back. When his hands reached the waistband of my shorts on of them slid inside. When his finger traveled down to touch inside my crack I arched my back. I loved it when he touched me there.

I protested a little when he withdrew his hands. Then he flipped me so he was lying on top of me on the couch. He kissed down my neck and chest getting me to moan his name as he stopped to suck my nipples. He continued to kiss and lick down my chest. He put his hands on the waistband of my shorts and I lifted my hips for him to slide them off. I didn't have underwear on under them and he smiled at me when he realized that.

He sat up on his knees and pulled his sweatpants and boxers down. I watched him as he kicked them off and they joined my clothes somewhere on the floor. I reached up and took him in my hand. I only hand to pump a few times before his was moaning my name. He grabbed the couch with his right hand and closed his eyes. I sat up and replaced my hands with my lips. With the hand that he didn't have a death grip on the couch with, he grabbed my hair and guided me up and down. I sucked hard. I knew I had become quite good over the years at blowjobs. It had been a lot of trial and error but I knew exactly what Connor liked. Connor pulled my head away from him and I was sucking so hard he came out of my mouth with a popping sound.

"I'll be right back," he said.

I watched him leave the room or my like I watched his butt leave the room. I thought about what he had asked me Friday night when he was drunk. I had to admit the thought of topping him made me nervous but it excited me even more. I touched myself as I thought about it.

"Keeping it hard for me?" Connor asked.

My eyes snapped open and I stared up at him. I hadn't even realized I had closed my eyes. I want afraid to touch myself in front of Connor anymore so I stroked myself a few more times as he watched my hand moving up and down. I felt the couch dip as he got back between my knees.

"Jude," he said putting his hand over mine to stop my pumping.

I look at him and he had a questioning look on his face. I didn't know what he was thinking in that moment. He had the lube and a condom in his hand and he was still kneeling between my knees. I waited for him to finish. He looked nervous for some reason, like what he wanted to say was hard for him. Then he said the word I had told him to ask me when he was sober.

"I want you to top me."

I gave him a look like really and he nodded. I took the lube and condom from him and opened the condom package. My hand shook a little as I slid the condom over myself. To say I was a little nervous about this was an understatement. I met Connor's eyes as I put some lube in my hand and coated myself with it like I had seen him do. I also knew I had to prepare him like he had down me the first couple of times.

He straddled me and slipped my lubed fingers in between his legs. When I touched his butt he jumped a little even though he was expecting it. I rubbed my finger across his hole and he moaned a little. I slowly put my finger in and kissed him at the same time. Kissing seemed to relax him some and I was able to get my finger in halfway. I pumped it in and out and he said my name. Him saying my name and the fact he was actually relaxing encouraged me and I was able to add a second finger.

I withdrew my fingers and Connor positioned himself above me. I could see a flash of panic in his eyes for a minute and knew I had to do something to relax him. I reached out and took him in my hand and pumped as he slowly slid down on me. His eyes were wide as he sank down further on to me. I was letting him set the pace like he had down with me the first time.

"Jude, it burns is that normal?" Connor asked me through breaths.

"Yeah, give it a minute it'll pass," I reassured him.

It passed just like I said and Connor started to move pushing me further and further into him. When I was all the way in he moaned my name and I almost came. He was so tight and the way it was gripping me. I held back. I didn't want to come too soon. I really wanted Connor to enjoy it. He leaned down and put his hands on the sides of my head. I took this as an opportunity to moved and started pumping my hips in and out of him.

"Oh yes, Jude there….it…feels…so …good…" Connor said between moans.

While supporting himself with one hand he took himself in the other hand and started pumping fast. He was riding me now so fast I could hardly keep up with him. He through his head back and came on my chest shooting so hard some actually got on my face. His coming didn't stop him from riding me though. He put his hands on my chest and slid up and down over me. With ever thrust I was so deep inside him now he was taking in every inch.

"Let's flip over," I suggested.

Connor pulled off me reluctantly and I got up from the couch. He laid down and I got between his legs. He pulled his legs up like he'd seen me do and I pushed easily inside him. I felt my own orgasm coming quick as I pumped in and out of Connor. I pulled out and ripped off the condom. It only took a few pumps and I came on Connor's chest. I collapsed on top of him and he held me.

"Connor, I think I like bottoming better," I said honestly. "Not that that wasn't amazing."

"I liked it but I like being inside your tight little ass too," Connor said.

"I like you dominating me," I confessed.

"I know baby," Connor said as he stroked my hair. "Maybe we can do this again sometime though."

"Maybe," I said back as my eyes got heavy.

 **So there we have it, Jonnor's Netflix and chill. Jude got his chance to top Connor, but I don't see that happening much. I just see Connor as the top and Jude as the bottom. What did you think? Enough details? How do you see it going?**


	13. It Excited Me and Scares Me

**Connor**

I sat at the kitchen table with Jude, my mom, and Grant. Mom and Grant had been back from Vegas for a week now and still hadn't told me they were married. I wasn't stupid I knew why they went. Grant had had a business conference and she went with him. at least that was their cover story.

My mom had let me cook dinner and I was proud of it as we sat down to eat. She was an amazing chef and had been teaching me and Jude to cook all kinds of amazing things since she was home all day. I was catching on quick. Jude on the other hand, well I love him, but he really sucked at it. I knew when we grew up I would be doing all the cooking in our house.

My mind drifted to a future with Jude. I had known since the first time I met him we'd be together forever. Even though the feelings I was having for him in the beginning confused the hell out of me. We had already survived so much and I knew we'd survive anything in the future. Jude Adams-Foster was my destiny.

"Connor did you hear a word I said?" my mom asked pulling me back into the conversation.

"Sorry no I was thinking about something else," I admitted.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. It was no secret my mind wondered a lot. The cooking actually helped give me some focus. "What did you say?"

"I said as you probably already figured out Grant and I got married in Vegas," she repeated.

"Yeah I already figured that," I said with a little more sass than I intended too.

"We have other news the two of you will love," Grant started. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," both Jude and I said at the same time.

"My law firm is opening a firm in San Diego and they have asked me to be a partner," Grant announced.

"Wait you mean we're moving back to San Diego?" I asked excited.

"Yep, no more long distance relationship for the two of you," my mom said.

Jude and I looked at each other and smiled. I was seriously thinking about asking to go back and live with my dad. This long distance and being away from Jude so much was taking its toll on us. Well me at least, I wasn't sure how Jude felt about it. He always seemed to be okay with it and willing to make it work. I knew he thought he was doing what made me happy but I needed to do something to make him happy. I admit I was kind of happy I didn't have to go live with my dad. I mean we had made great strides in our relationship but I was glad didn't have to put that to the test by living with him again full time.

After dinner Jude and I went up to my room while my mom and Grant cleaned up. Jude seemed a little sad for some reason as he sat down on my bed. I sat down beside him and reached out to hold his hand. I drew circles on his hand with my thumb. I wanted him to talk to me but I was afraid to ask him what was wrong. It was almost as if he didn't want me to move back to San Diego. But I knew that couldn't be why he was sad. There had to be another reason right?

"Is this really happening?" he asked.

"What?" I asked wanting hi to elaborate.

"We're gonna be in the same town? Does that mean you'll come back to school at Anchor Beach?" he asked.

"Yeah hopefully in the same neighborhood too. I can't wait to go back to Anchor Beach because you're there. We can see each other every day," I smiled at him.

"But Connor we've been doing this for almost three years now. It's what we're used to. What if we can't stand each other when we spend so much time together?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Jude?" I said in an angry tone.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just scared. Most of our relationship has been this way. It's been weekend visits and a week here or a week there. All the late night phone calls and texts and well the amazing facetime calls. I don't remember what it was like to be able to see you whenever I wanted," Jude answered.

"We can still have all those late night phone calls and texts and we'll still find the time for the facetime calls. But just think we can see each other in person whenever we want. That excites me and I don't understand why it scares you so much," I said confused.

"I don't know why it scares me either. I mean I am excited too," he admitted.

"Just think Jude, they'll be so much more of this," I said as I kissed him.

He kissed me back and I put my hand in his hair at the base of his neck. His hands started to unbutton my shirt as quickly as he could. He slid the shirt down my arms and I undid the buttons near my wrist so he could slide it off. Jude pulled away from the kiss and made eye contact with me as he lifted my undershirt over my head. He dropped it to the floor and I reached behind me and pushed my other shirt onto the floor. Jude pulled his shirt over his head and threw it behind him.

I laid down on the bed bringing Jude with me. As we continued our make out session I turned so we were both lying on our sides. As I kissed his neck Jude put his leg over mine so mine was between his legs. I sucked on his neck were it meets his collar bone and he moaned my name. He rolled over onto his back pulling me on top of him. His lips found their way to my neck this time and he licked under my ear. He nipped my ear lobe with his teeth because he knew when he did that I would do anything he wanted,

"Make love to me Connor," he whispered in my ear.

"What if my mom and Grant hear us," I asked.

"I promise I'll be quiet Connor please," Jude begged me.

I smiled at him. "Jude you really shouldn't make promises you can't keep. We both know you don't know how to keep quiet during sex," I reminded him.

He ground his hips into mine with desperate need as he sucked my ear lobe again. He put his hands on my butt and pulled me as close to him as I could get without being inside him. The friction our bodies made as they rubbed together felt so good. I couldn't say no to him. if I had to put my hand over his mouth I was going to give in to his request.

 **Well a little bit of Jonnor smut but not too much. Don't worry they'll be plenty more moments later. What do you think will happen when Connor moves back to San Diego? Will Jonnor survive it? What will happen? In the next chapter we'll finally find out Adam's big secret and it's a big one! One you didn't see coming.**


	14. I Can't Hide It From You Anymore

**Adam**

 **Okay I decided to do this chapter from Adam's POV since it is his story to tell. This is my take on why Adam is such a homophobe. I do hope we get a really do get to the reason on the show why he is the way he is with Connor. There has to be a reason.**

I sat in the kitchen staring into my cup of coffee. The coffee had grown cold as I held the untouched cup in my hand. There was so much I needed to tell Connor. Harper had made me see I couldn't hide from the past anymore because it was a part of me and a part of who I was as a person. The past no matter how bad it was for me was something I needed to share with Connor, no matter how hard it was or how much it hurt to tell him I had too. I knew he may hate me forever after I told him but that was a price I had to pay.

I heard Connor come down the stairs. I looked up as he came into the kitchen. He had been staring with me while his mom and Grant were packing up the house in LA. He smiled at me as he came into the kitchen. I knew he was so happy to be moving back to San Diego and closer to Jude. I kind of felt like him moving away in the first place was my fault. If I hadn't have pushed him away like I had and not tried to follow in my parents footsteps, I would have a good relationship with my son.

"Connor sit down we need to talk," I said.

He looked at me as he put the orange juice back in the fridge. He could tell by the look on my face the conversation I wanted to have was serious. I had rehearsed what to say over and over in my head all morning. Hell who was I kidding I had rehearsed it over and over ever since he told me he was gay in the hospital when he had been shot.

"What's up dad?' he asked as he sat down across from me.

"There's something I need to tell you and I need you to listen to the whole story before you react," I started.

He nodded, "okay."

"When I was fourteen and just starting high school, like you did I questioned my sexuality. I met this really great guy and we became instant friends. He was openly gay and I didn't care. We started hanging out together a lot. Grams and Grampa hated him from the start because he was gay and being religious like they are they didn't want us to be friends," I paused.

I looked at him and he was listening. I could tell he knew where this story was going but he didn't know the half of it. I knew I needed to choose my words carefully. This was still a very sensitive subject between us and I had handled it very badly in the past when I of all people should have been more understanding. When he didn't speak I continued.

"I started rebelling. I was sneaking out just to see him and I soon realized what we had was much more than friendship. I was developing feelings for him. My parents had always told me it was wrong to love some one of the same sex. That people who did had something wrong with them mentally and needed help and that God would hate me. So naturally I thought something was wrong with me. One day he was at my house when my parents weren't home and he kissed me. My parents walking in on us kissing and told him to get the hell out of their house. My parents sent me away to a gay conversion camp and then off to military school. I never saw him again. When I met your mother and feel in love with her I thought I was cured," I paused again.

I looked at him and he was staring at me with a shocked look on his face. I wasn't sure I should continue or how much more he could actually handle. I had laid so much on him just now but if I didn't finished I'd never get I all out and I would regret not telling him the whole story. So I continued.

"Sure I still had crushes on guys but I tried so hard to repress it that I convinced myself I wasn't into them. I never told anyone about those feelings I had not even your mom. It was something I just didn't talk about anymore. As time went on and my relationship with your mom started to fail I searched for a reason why. She gave me you and I ruined the best thing I ever had because I couldn't be the person she wanted me to be. I hated myself for a long time for what I was and I didn't want that for you," I stopped.

"Are you serious right now?" Connor asked.

"As a heart attack, this is really hard for me. I've only told one other person this but I'm tired of keeping it a secret. I don't want it to cost me you and I don't want you to be afraid to be yourself around me anymore," I paused for his reaction that I knew was coming.

"Who's the other person you told?" he asked.

I wasn't expecting him to ask that. I was expecting him to blow his lid. I was prepared for him to blow up and be angry. He seemed so in control of his emotions and if he was angry it didn't show. I was just waiting for it to sink in and for him to blow up.

"Harper," I answered.

"You told Harper before you told me?" he asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah, she shared her story with me and it made me realize how bad I was treating you. I regret everything I put you through and I'm sorry," I confessed.

"So let me get this straight. All this time you made me feel like something was wrong with me, like my being gay was something I would get over, when all this time you had feelings for another guy when you were my age. Are you fucking serious?" Connor screamed the last part.

"There's more," I said.

"No, I don't want to hear any more of your bullshit right now. I just can't," he said as he grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house.

I let him go without saying a word. I knew it was a lot to tell him and I hoped he could forgive me. I also wanted the chance to apologize to Jude. O felt like he needed to know how sorry I was for the way I had treated him. I had only been trying to protect my son and I may have just alienated him even more.

"Hey honey," Harper said as she came in the door followed by her son Tripp. "What's up with Connor?"

"I told him," I said as she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down beside me.

"I'm gonna go read," Tripp said as he let the room.

"How'd he take it?" she asked as she grabbed my hand.

"Better than I expected, I didn't get to finish telling him everything. He stormed out before I could," I sighed.

"Like what didn't you tell him?' she asked.

"I didn't tell him my parents want nothing more to do with me because I wanted to tell him or about you."

"So he doesn't know I'm transgender?" she asked. "We agreed it was okay for you to tell him."

"I know and I will but it wasn't the right time," I said as I kissed her.

 **Oh big bombshells in this chapter. Adam has big secrets and now Connor knows almost all of them. The biggest bombshell of all was Harper's not Adam's. One of you guessed it when I first mentioned it back in the beginning. And I introduced a new character, Harper's son Tripp, who has a storyline coming up. What did you think? What is your take on the reason Adam is the way he is?**


	15. The Truth About Harper

**Connor**

I pulled up to Jude's house and just sat there in my car for a few minutes. When I stormed out of the house I didn't know where else to go. I just wanted to be near Jude. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay, even if it wasn't. I really envied him sometimes. His family was so accepting of him and he was never put in the position to question who he was. I had always felt so comfortable in his house because it was the one place I didn't have to hide or pretend I was anything else but myself. My mom tried too but sometimes I felt like she just didn't understand what it was like to feel this way. I got out of the car and walked up to the front door. I knocked and Stef answered the door in her policeman uniform. She smiled when she saw me and motioned for me to come in.

"Hey Connor how are you?" she asked.

"I've been better," I said. I couldn't lie to her and say I was good when I wasn't. "Is Jude home?"

"Yes but I think he's in the shower. You're welcome to go up to his room and wait for him."

I nodded thanks and went up the stairs. In Jude's room I sat on the bed and stared at the floor. I felt the tears fall down my face and I didn't do anything to stop them. A few minutes later I saw Jude's feet as he came into the room. I didn't look up as he moved towards me. He sat down beside me and grabbed my hand interlacing our fingers together. It felt so good to have his hand in mine as I put my head on his shoulder. I started to sob and he just held me and let me cry.

"Okay Connor what's wrong?" he finally asked.

I pulled away and looked at him. I wanted to tell him everything my dad had said to me but I couldn't find the words to say anything. I stared at the floor again and sighed. Jude reached out and held my hand again. He squeezed it as if he was trying to encourage me to tell him.

"My dad just dropped a bunch of stuff on me, real emotional stuff. I never expected him to tell me about it. I would have never guessed in a million years," I stumbled with my words.

"Like what?" Jude asked.

I looked at him and I could see the confusion on his face. I was confused too. All of this was almost too much for me to handle. I mean I was glad he told me but why couldn't he have told me years ago instead of putting me through al he did. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs to get all the frustration out. He had been such an ass to me and to Jude and it all could have been prevented if he had just accepted who he was.

"My dad used to like a guy, when he was fourteen," I blurted out.

A look of shock came across Jude's face. I told him everything my dad had said to me and all he could do was stare at me. He didn't speak for a few minutes. I didn't know what I expected him to say but his silence made me nervous for some reason.

"That explains a lot," Jude finally said.

"I'm so confused Jude," I said. "I want to understand where he's coming from. I just don't get if his parents did that to him why would he do the same thing to me?"

"I don't know the answer to that Connor. Maybe it was all he knew to do. Maybe he hoped you wouldn't turn out to be gay and it was just a faze," Jude suggested.

"But it's not Jude. I was never really attracted to girls. I always knew there was something different about me. I mean I used Daria so I could hang out with you. Kissing her never made me feel the way kissing you does," I confessed.

"I know Connor. I think we need to go back and talk to your dad some more," Jude suggested.

I nodded. "Will you go with me?"

"Of course," Jude answered.

He finished getting dressed and told his mom he was going to my house. On the short car ride to my house neither of us spoke. I held Jude's hand in mine and thought about how much I loved him. I knew he loved me as much as I loved him and nothing would ever come in between us. We had been through so much together.

I pulled into the driveway parked on the street behind Harper's car and went in the house. As Jude and I walked into the kitchen Harper and my dad were sitting at the small table with what looked like last minute wedding details in front of them. They both looked up as we came in hand in hand.

"Jude it's good to see you," my dad said. "I owe you an apology and I'd like to tell you how sorry I am for the way I treated you over the years."

I watched in awe as my dad got up and hugged Jude. I wasn't expecting it and I felt tears stinging my eyes for the second time today. The fact that my dad was suddenly so accepting made me happy but it was confusing all the same. I looked at Harper. I knew she was the reason for his change of heart. He had told her everything he told me and I needed to know why he felt comfortable telling her everything. What was so special about her that he could tell her something he hadn't even told my mom?

Jude and I joined them at the table and Harper smiled at us. "I assume you're wondering why you're dad told me about all of this and why I encouraged him to tell you and stop being such an asshole, for lack of a better word," Harper began.

Jude and I both nodded. I didn't trust my voice to speak right now. Today had been such a rough day for me and it was only a little after eleven in the morning. I didn't know how much more my brain could take before it exploded.

"Your dad and I met at a party of a mutual friend. We became fast friends. I wasn't looking for anything more and he was okay with that. But I knew pretty early on things we were going to be more than friends. That scared me more than words can say because I had a secret. Well it wasn't really a secret my close friends and family all knew but I just didn't broadcast it to strangers. Anyway so one day we were having dinner and I knew I had to tell your dad before things got any more serious," she paused and looked at my dad. He nodded at her and she continued. "I told him I am transgender."

Jude and I both looked at my dad in shock. I didn't know what to say. I had so many things I wanted to say going through my head but I couldn't form words to say them.

"Wait what?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

I had always thought there was something different about her. I just couldn't believe I was right. The only other transgender person I had ever met was Bree and from talking to her she had known pretty early on who she was. I knew that some people questioned it for years before finally coming to terms with it.

"I was born a male Connor. My change has been more gradual than some people because I was afraid of what people would think of me. I was married before to a woman and I had Tripp with her, but I always felt like something was wrong. I felt like I was living a lie. She left me when I told her about it and I never looked back after that. I started the process a little while after that and have been living as a woman for seven years now," Harper explained.

"So like are you all woman?" I asked. I didn't know how else to put it.

"No I hadn't had gender reassignment surgery yet, but I do plan to in the future," she answered me.

I looked at my dad. He was watching Harper. I could tell by the look on his face he loved her. I had never seen him look at anyone like that, not even my mom. As if he felt me staring at him he turned to look at me. I knew I should be angry at him but I just couldn't bring myself to be mad. I wanted to hug him and tell him how happy I was he felt like he could finally be himself. He seemed like a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"What about Gram and Grampa?" I asked.

"They want nothing to do with me because I told you about my past. They still want to see you, but if you decide to tell them you and Jude are more than friends be prepared. That's totally your decision though," my dad said.

"They my never talk to me again but now that I know the reason you didn't want me to tell them I feel like I have too," I sighed.

Even if it meant they never spoke to me again they had to know. I wasn't going to let them make me deny who I was like they had done my dad. It had caused so many problems for him and for our relationship. I hoped in the future we could repair the damage they had done to us.

I got up and walked around the table to where my dad was sitting. I just reached out and hugged him. I knew he had never been a hugger when I was growing up but I felt the situation warranted it. We were both free to be who we were.

"I love you dad," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Connor," he said back.

 **Wow this was way longer than I thought it was going to be! I had intended for Connor to react a lot differently but decided to have him be accepting and show Adam he supported him no matter what. I am not sure if I like this chapter at all but here it is. Any thoughts? Up next is Adam's wedding and more on Tripp, who is going to cause some drama.**


	16. Sneaking Around and Other Lies We Tell

**Jude**

I woke up with Connor lying next to me. I was lying on my back and he was on his side with his leg and arm draped across my body. I forgot where I was for just a minute, then reality hit me. The sun was streaming through the window and it was unusually bright in the room. I was in my room. I reached over and grabbed my phone off the nightstand and checked the time. Shit! It was a little after nine. We'd over slept. If my moms caught Connor in my room I'd be grounded. We'd been sneaking into each other's room since he moved back here. Neither of us could sleep alone after Beth let us sleep in the same bed at her house. Since Beth had surprised him a couple of weeks ago by buying the house across the street from mine it had been so easy to sneak back and forth.

"Connor wake up! It's after nine," I said as I tried to shake him awake.

"God your breath sucks," he mumbled into my neck with his eyes still closed.

"Yours doesn't exactly smell like roses," I said back as I rolled my eyes.

Connor snuggled up closer to me and started kissing my neck. A moan escaped my lips as he sucked the spot right below my ear. My hand was trapped between our bodies and I could feel his hardness against my arm. As much as I wanted to take this further I had to stop him before I got too lost in his kisses. His hand slid up my shirt and I shivered at his touch. I was just about to say fuck it and just give in when there was a knock on my door.

I panicked for a minute. Anxiety rose in my chest and I started breathing unevenly. I didn't know what to do. I pushed Connor off but he resisted. Whoever was at the door knocked again and the doorknob started to turn. I sat up on the bed as Connor let go of me. I was busted and I might as well face it. Connor sat up behind me and scrambled for his shirt he had laid at the bottom of the bed last night.

The door opened and Mariana came in shutting the door behind her. She looked at me and then at Connor. I stared at her trying to judge what she was thinking. Mariana was my buddy so I doubted she would tell on me but I just didn't know. Soon she and Jesus would be leaving me just like Callie and Brandon had done and I would be all alone in the house. I loved my moms but I wasn't sure how I felt about being the only child in the house.

"Don't worry I already know Connor's been sneaking in. I saw him about a week ago when I got up to use the bathroom one night. It's why I volunteered to come wake you up. I didn't want momma to find him in here," Mariana said.

"Thank Mari," Connor said.

"So I have to ask because I really haven't had the chance to talk to you. Are the two of you having sex?" she blurted out.

I stared at her with my mouth open. I couldn't believe she would just ask me. But after all it was Mariana and I didn't tell her everything. We had become extremely close since I came to live here. She had been the best big sister ever when Callie had been having all those problems. I didn't know what to say though. Did I tell her we were?

"Come on Judicorn please tell me at least one of us gave our virginity to someone we actually loved and who loved us in return," she said.

I smiled and she squealed. She came over and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. I heard Connor laughing behind me and I reached behind me and punched him. When Mariana pulled away Connor wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head and kissed his forehead.

"You two are so cute," Marianna smiled at us. "God I wish I had a boyfriend right now."

"So I assume everyone is up," I said.

"Yeah, we gotta figure out how to get Connor out of here without getting caught," she sighed. "Even Callie is here. I had to practically fight her to come up here."

"Did she bring Cole with her?" I asked. I was so excited for her when she announced they were dating. They had been friends for so long and he always wanted more but she was stubborn. That had all happen a little over a year ago not long after his sex reassignment surgery.

"Yes, and Brandon is here too," she told me.

"How I am gonna get out of here without everyone seeing me? I have to get home. I know my mom is already up and probably wondering where I am," Connor said. "And I have to be at my dad's in a little while."

"How long has everyone been up?" I asked.

"About an hour," Mariana said.

I had an idea. I got up and dragged Connor with me. I opened the door to my room and turned around to look at Connor and Mariana. They were staring at me confused. I reached out and grabbed Connor's hand.

"Just follow my lead," I told them.

I lead Connor downstairs and into the kitchen were everyone else was just about to eat breakfast. I sat down pulling Connor to sit next to. Everyone stared at us in silence. Jesus had his fork in midair. Momma was watching us with her eyebrows up. Mom was the first one to say something.

"Hi Connor when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago," I answered.

I had my own room since Brandon moved out and Jesus had moved into his room, so I thought maybe I could get away with my lie. No one was questioning me and had continued to eat. Momma was still looking at me funny like she knew I was lying. I put pancakes on my plate and avoided her gaze. I could feel her eyes on me but I didn't acknowledge her. I just poured syrup on my pancakes and started eating. In my mind I was daring someone to challenge me.

"But when I went up to use the bathroom about twenty minutes ago your door was closed," Brandon said.

And there it was. Brandon had been the one to challenge me. I didn't panic like I thought I would. I shrugged my shoulders and just continued to eat. No one said anything and I thought I got away with it for a minute. I looked up and momma was eating but she was still staring at me.

"Jude you know the rules. No closed doors when Connor is in the house," momma said.

"Yeah I know. When he surprised me this morning I wasn't thinking," I lied.

"I let him in and told him Jude was still sleeping," Jesus lied.

Connor, Mariana and I all looked at Jesus. He was covering for me. He never did that. He was always the first one to inform someone if Connor was in my room with the door closed. I still hadn't told about hearing Emma in his room last week and he was making sure I didn't. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He knew what I was thinking.

"Okay love, we'll let it slide this time but next time you'll be grounded," mom said.

"Yes, ma'am," I agreed.

I was so surprised they had bought it. I had gotten away with it, but I knew from now on Connor and I had to be more careful. I think momma was still suspicious but she let it go.

 **Okay just a little filler chapter. I literally rewrote this chapter three times trying to figure out what I wanted Mariana to catch them doing. I even debated on changing the person who came upstairs. I am trying to alternate points of view and I didn't want to write to Connor chapters in a row and especially since the last three chapters have been about Connor. Next is Adam's wedding, I promise. And to make up for not posting I'll try real hard to post it today.**


	17. You Broke Us

**Connor**

I outside in the corner of the yard by the back fence wondering where Jude had snuck off too. I stared into my cup and the soda inside and wondered if anyone would notice if I tried to sneak some alcohol in it. I eyed the bartender and he was distracted with one of my dad's friends. I didn't move though. Things had been going so will with my dad that I didn't want to push it by drinking at his wedding. I didn't think he'd be as cool with it as my mom was.

This day had been so stressful to me. I loved seeing both my parents so happy though. I remembered how unhappy both of them were together. I also remembered the fighting especially the fight they'd had the day my mom left. It was the first time she'd ever fought back. She sat me down and explained she was leaving and I'd begged to come with her. She told me she needed to go and get settled and then I could come live with her. Then Jude and I had started flirting and I was starting to like him for more than a friend. So I stayed her until the night my dad caught us making out.

It wasn't the first time he had hit me. I had gotten really good at lying about it and trying to hide the bruises. It had gotten worse when I started being friends with Jude. It was almost as if he knew there was something going on before I even did. Then again he had been there and at about the age I was when I started to question my sexuality. He had apologized several times for everything he did and I had forgiven him. I was trying to rebuild our relationship but it still hurt when I thought about it.

I scanned the backyard for Jude one more time. I saw my mom and Harper talking. Harper was touching my mom's stomach and smiling. They got along so well. I wondered for a second if she knew about Harper or if my dad would ever tell her his secret. I didn't see Jude so I pushed off the wall I was stand against and decided to search for him.

I found him just outside the back gate with Tripp, Harper's son. I didn't trust Tripp. I didn't like the way he watched Jude and to say it made my blood boil and jealousy rise in me was an understatement. Neither of them knew I was there and I could see they were talking but from my position I could hear what they were saying. Jude seemed upset about something he was saying. Just as I was about to step in Tripp reached out and grabbed Jude's hand pulling him closer to him. Before Jude could react Tripp kissed him. I clenched my fists at my side as I watched Jude kiss him back.

I reacted quickly after that. I ran and tackled Tripp at full force. I knocked him off balance because he wasn't expecting it and we fell to the ground. I was on top of him and I punched him the face. I pushed me off and stood up. I got up and followed him. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and he swung around and punched me in the mouth. I tasted blood and swung back when my fist made contact with his nose I heard it snap and blood went everywhere.

I could hear Jude screaming for me to stop but it seemed so far away. I was so angry all I could really hear was the roaring in my ears. I knew I needed to stop but I punched Tripp again. He stumbled backwards for a minute but caught his balance. Blood was still gushing from his nose. He swung again and I braced myself for the impact of his fist but it didn't come.

A pair of arm wrapped around me holding me back. I looked up and Stef was standing in front of Tripp with her hands on his chest. I looked down at the hands around me and realized it was my dad. I was breathing heavy like I had just ran a marathon. I fought against my dad and he tighten his grip.

"Do the three of you want to explain what's going on here?" Stef asked the cop in her taking over the situation.

"I'm good. Can you please let go dad?" I asked.

He dropped his arms and I took a few deep breaths trying to calm down. I didn't know what to say or how much I should actually tell them. It wasn't something I really wanted to share. Guilt suddenly washed over me. I hadn't been thinking straight when I had just attacked Tripp. He eyed me over Stef's head. The look in his eyes said he was going to tell everything.

"He's just mad because his boyfriend kissed me," Tripp said.

"That's not true!" Jude shouted from behind me. "You kissed me."

"And you kissed him back," I shot back with venom in my voice.

"You didn't have to act like such a fucking bully about it," Jude yelled.

I turned around and saw tears in his eyes. I wanted to go to him and put my arms around him. I wanted to say I was sorry but somehow I knew words wouldn't be enough in the situation. I just stood there frozen starting at Jude. He reached up and wiped the tears from his eyes with his hand. I felt the tears stinging my own eyes and I knew I had messed up. In that moment I knew I could forgive Jude for kissing Tripp but would he ever forgive me for my reaction? I could see in his eyes he was scared of me and that had never been my intention. I watched him as he turned and walked away from me. I wanted to run after him but my dad grabbed my wrist.

"Let him go Connor. He just needs some time," my dad said. "And you need to calm down before you talk to him."

I knew he was right. I didn't want to give it too much time though. I knew we would make up because we were meant to be together forever. But it still hurt like hell to see him walk away from me with that look in his eyes. I knew I had to find a way to make it up to him.

 **Well that didn't go as I planned. So what do you think is going to happen next? Wil Tripp cause more trouble? Would you have acted the same way as Connor in the situation? I need some romantic way for Connor to make it up to Jude. I am open for suggestions.**


	18. Standing Up for Myself

**Jude**

It had been two weeks since I talked to Connor. I had been avoiding his calls and text messages and they eventually stopped. He had come by a few times the first week but my moms had respected my request and told him I didn't want to see him. Ignoring his calls and especially texts had been hard. He was being so needy at first. Not answering him was breaking my heart I wanted to so bad but I had done something horrible. In my mind kissing Tripp back was unforgivable.

The day of his dad's wedding was constantly on my mind. I felt so guilty for what I did that day. When Tripp had kissed me it took me by surprise. I had never kissed anyone but Connor. The whole day Tripp had been trying to get me alone. I had been trying to avoid him. I didn't like the way he always watched me, like he was stalking his prey. I should have just walked away when he found me that day. Then all of his wouldn't have happened and I'd be headed to junior year with Connor and not facing it alone.

I realized I was at the school and parked. Today was the first day of school. I knew I would have to face Connor because there was no way to avoid him here. He was bound to be in at least one of my classes if not more. I walked slowly and looked down at my feet as I held my backpack on my shoulder. I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into Jeremy. He fell on his butt and glared up at me.

"Watch where you're going faggot," he said.

"You know after four years you like you'd come up with a better insult than faggot," I shot back.

"Did your lesbian moms rub off on you?" he tried to insult me by bringing my moms into it, as he got up.

"For your information I was gay before I was adopted. I didn't just wake up when I started living there and say oh I think I'll turn gay today. It doesn't work that way," I tried to explain.

I knew it was useless but I tried anyway. Maybe someday I would get through to him. I doubted it though considering it had been four years and he was still teasing and bullying me. Nothing helped so I went to leave and he grabbed my wrist as I walked past him. My first instinct was so swing at him. I didn't think about it I just did it. I yanked my wrist from him and hit him. I was sick and tired of it all. it felt good to hit him.

He tried to fight me back but I just whaled on him. I took out all my frustrations on him. All the guilt I felt inside, all the years of torment he had caused me because of my sexuality, I just couldn't stop. Before I knew it a crowd of students had formed around us. It felt so good to hit him and just couldn't stop. I didn't think about getting caught or where I was I just hit him over and over again as pure adrenaline course through my body.

A strong pair of arms pulled me off of him. Then I inhaled almost on instinct. It was an involuntary response when he was around. I could feel his breath on my neck and my pulse quickened as if it was betraying me. I didn't fight him. Having his arms around me felt so good and I didn't want him to let go. In his arms I was in my safe place. Nothing could touch me. All my guilt melted away.

Then my safe place was shattered when the crowd parted and my mom came through the crowd. It was then I looked down at Jeremy lying on the ground with a bloody face and holding his arm. I looked up into the face of my mom. I knew here she wasn't my mom. She was the principal and I was not only in trouble here I was in trouble at home too. I also knew the consequences for my actions would be far more severe at home. I had never done anything like this before. I think at first she thought Connor had done this but then she looked down at the blood on my hand. Realization came over her face.

"Jude and Jeremy my office now," she said with authority.

Connor let go of me and I turned to look at him. I didn't speak or move at first. There was so much I wanted to say to him before I couldn't. I knew when I got home I was grounded. My moms would take my phone and I would be under lockdown for a long time. I put my lips close enough to his ear only he could hear me and I whispered, "I'm sorry."

I pulled away from him and he nodded. "Me too."

"Jude now!" my mom yelled in principal voice.

Once we were seated in her office I looked at Jeremy. He was holding a towel to his mouth. His eyes was already swelling and he was lucky I hadn't broken his nose. I did feel some remorse for what I had done to him. I don't know what gotten into me. I wasn't an aggressive person and I don't know where that person came from who just beat up Jeremy. Hell I didn't even remember most of it to be honest.

"Jeremy your parents on their way. Before they get here do you mind telling me what happened?" my mom asked.

"I don't know Mrs. Adams Foster he just attacked me for no reason," Jeremy tried to act innocent.

"You're such a fucking liar!" I screamed.

"You need to watch your language young man. You're already skating on very thin ice," my mom scolded.

"He called me a faggot and said something about you and mom and I lost it," I tried to explain.

"Is that true Jeremy? You both know we have a zero tolerance for bullying in this school," she said.

Jeremy's mom came in before he could answer and sat down beside him. She was saying something about my poor baby and I just tuned her out. I tried to focus on the situation at hand but all I could think about was Connor's arms around me. I wanted to run from the office and find him. I had the overwhelming urge to feel his lips on mine. I desperately wanted him to be here just to hold my hand so I knew everything was okay between us.

"Jude did you hear me?" someone asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No, ma'am," I answered.

"You are suspended for a week for fighting effective immediately. This is not a good way to start out the school year and I am disappointed in you both," she repeated.

A few minutes later after talking to my mom some more Jeremy and his mom got up and left. I got up to leave as well. I guess I was headed home without seeing Connor.

"We will discuss this when mom and I get home tonight. Go straight home. I'll call the house phone in twenty minutes and you better answer. I may be calling periodically throughout the day so make sure you stay home and pick up," she warned me as I left the office.

"Yes ma'am," I said without turning around.

I walked out of the building to my car and found Connor leaning up against my car. I ran to him and he pulled me into his arms. I put my head on his shoulder and sobbed. He just held me and didn't say a word. He rubbed my back and made me feel like I was exactly where I belonged.

"I gotta go," I said as I pulled away reluctantly. "I have to be home when she calls."

"Jude I love you," Connor said as he kissed me lightly.

"I love you too Connor," I said as I got in the car. "I always will."

 **So this is where we first start to see the dark side of Jude. This is a bit of foreshadowing for things to come. I still haven't decided where to start the sequel. I don't know if I'll start right where this leaves off or if I'll time jump a little. But anyway Jonnor made up and I promise a better make up scene in the next few chapters and of course it wouldn't be a good make up without great make up sex! So more smut to come!**


	19. Coming to the Rescue

**Connor**

I couldn't sleep so I just laid in my bed in the dark. My thoughts were racing a million miles a minute. I wasn't sure what happened today to be honest. I got out of my car and walked towards the school to see a bunch of kids surrounding someone yelling fight. I just kept walking till I heard someone say something about Jude being a badass. I kind of chuckled to myself and instantly felt bad for laughing. Then it dawned on me what they were talking about.

I pushed my way into the circle of kids and found Jude beating the shit out of Jeremy. Jeremy wasn't fighting back. Jude had a bloody lip so I knew he had been at some point. I jumped in and pulled Jude off and just held me until Lena, or I guess at school she is Principal Adams Foster, showed up. I loved the way he just went limp in my arms though, and the way he inhaled as he if knew it was me by just my scent. When he had turned around to look at me, I saw the look on his face. Then he whispered I'm sorry in my ear. Right there I knew I had forgiven him for kissing Tripp, and I had to forgive myself for my reaction.

After the I love yous at his car I watched Jude drive away and got dentition from the vice principal for skipping class. My mom had been mad when I told her I got detention, but when I explained why so was a little les mad. I was still grounded this weekend. I didn't really do anything without Jude anyway so it didn't really matter to be honest. Without him nothing else really mattered.

I was still confused though as to where that left my relationship with Jude. I didn't know where it left us though. Were we back together? I had tried so hard for a week to talk to Jude. I had sent a million text messages and called him just as many times. It hurt when he didn't answer and I knew I was being needy. But I just needed him to talk to me so I could say I was sorry. I had gone to his house and Lena had told me he didn't want to talk right now. I was sure she knew what had happen at the wedding but no one knew how bad I felt about what I had done.

I was so lost in my thought at first I didn't notice the light shining on my wall in short bursts. Then I looked up and saw it. It was our secret signal to say we were outside the window. I jumped off the bed and tripped over my own feet trying to get to the window. I couldn't get there fast enough. I was so excited he had come. I opened the window and Jude climbed in. I led him to the bed and we climbed in together. Neither of us spoke as he curled up against my side with his hand on my chest. I realized in that moment everything was right with the world.

"I had to see you," Jude finally spoke.

"I was hoping you'd come," I replied.

I smiled as he snuggled closer and his breathing became even. He ground his teeth and I knew he was asleep. I reached for my phone and noticed it was just after midnight. I sat the alarm on my phone for four thirty so Jude could get home in time and closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke up and Jude was gone. I had started to think it was all a dream when I noticed the note under my phone. I smiled as I picked it up and read it.

Connor,

Meet me at the bench before school.

I love you more than words can say,

Jude

I showered and got ready for school. I wondered why I was nervous as I went downstairs. I didn't have any reason to be nervous. It was just Jude, the person I loved more than anything else on the planet. Thirty minutes later I was walking out the door. It seemed like it took me forever to get to school but I glanced at the clock on the dashboard and it had only been ten minutes.

I got out and walked over the bench were Jude was already waiting. He looked deep in thought as I approached him. I sat down next to him and just stared off into the direction he was looking. I didn't know what to say so I reached over and held his pinky with mine like I had done in the movies so many years ago. So much had happened since then and it seemed like a lifetime ago I had made that move in the movies theater.

Jude and I both turned to look at each other at the same time. He seemed a little depressed and I wanted to fix it desperately. Only thing was I didn't know how. I just waited for him to tell me what was wrong. The only thing I could do was be there for him.

"Can we go down by the beach? I'm not supposed to be here and technically this is school grounds," Jude said.

"Yeah," I said as we got up and walked towards the beach hand in hand.

"I'm in big trouble Connor," Jude began. "I'm grounded for a month. They took my phone and my car keys, which I found in my moms' bathroom by the way. If my mom finds me here I'll be ground some more probably but who cares I had to see you."

"Jude you should go back home. I don't want you grounded any more than you have to be," I said.

"Actually it was three weeks but I got an extra week for sneaking out last night," he confessed. "Momma was up doing some paperwork when I got home."

"Oh," I managed. I hadn't heard the alarm got off. I had just assumed Jude had and left after I found the note.

"Yeah I heard the alarm go off at 4:30 but I reached across you and turned it off really quick. I didn't want to leave. When I finally went home it was a little after five and she was up." Jude explained.

"We just have to be more careful from now on," I said.

"Yeah that's not the thing that scares me the most," Jude said.

"What scares you the most?" I asked.

"Mom said that Jeremy and his parents were at the police station last night and they filed assault charges against me," Jude said with tears in his eyes.

 **Oh a cliffhanger! Do you think Jude will go to jail? What's gonna happen with the assault charges and Jeremy? Any predictions? Up next in honor of reaching over 2000 views on Wattpad is some Jonnor smut! I can't believe this story has so many views. Thanks so much! You guys are amazing!**


	20. Success

**Jude**

"After hearing both sides of this argument I find both boys are at fault of the crimes they are accused of. Mr. Adams Foster counter suing Mr. Mason for hate crimes was a bold move. I have heard your witnesses and I understand this isn't the first time Mr. Mason has harassed you because of your sexuality. As for you though I find you guilty of Assault and Battery. Since this is your first offense you are on probation for six months. During this period of probation you must maintain at least a B average in school and attend every day, you will submit to mandatory surprise drug tests any time your probation officer sees fit, and there will be a strict curfew of eight o'clock every night. The probation officer can and will show up periodically unannounced to make sure you are abiding by this rule. You are not to leave the city of LA for any reason unless you have written permission from your probation officer. You will also be required to do 200 hours of community service during this time at a place your probation officer sees fit. Do you understand these this or have any questions?" the judge asked.

"No I have no questions, your honor, and I understand," I said.

"Then you may be seated," the judge told me.

I sat down and let out a sigh of relief. The past month mom had been putting all these worst case scenario things in my head. I had hoped I would maybe get off because of the hate crimes defense but this was okay. I could do this. I would do my time and never get in trouble again. I never wanted to sit here again and have someone else decide my fate.

"Mr. Mason will you stand please," the judge said.

Jeremy stood up and looked at me before turning to face the judge. I watched him as he stood there with his hands behind his back. He seemed like he had done this before. He knew exactly how to stand and what to do. He didn't seem as nervous as I had been a few minutes ago.

"Mr. Mason, this is not the first time I have seen you in this court room. You have a record and this is your third offense. Like I said earlier I find you guilty of a hate crime and battery of Mr. Adams Foster. Since this is your third offense, I sentence you to the juvenile correction facility until you turn eighteen. You will be taken in to custody as soon as this hearing is over and transported there as soon as possible. Do you have any questions?"

I couldn't help it my jaw dropped as Jeremy said no sir. The judge said the court was adjourned and I watched as Jeremy was escorted away in handcuffs. I could believe I never had to see him again. I was so shocked I didn't know what to say. That could have been my fate. I could have gone to juvie. I turned around and my moms hugged me. Their hugs were great but I needed to see Connor. Yesterday had been the last night of my grounding and I had one thing on my mind.

As soon as we got all the legal stuff taken care of we left. We pulled into the driveway I opened the door and rushed across the street. I knew Connor was home because his car was in the driveway. I knocked on the door and waited anxiously for someone to answer. Beth answered.

"Hey Jude, it's good to see you again," she said as she stepped aside for me to come in. "Connor's upstairs."

I ran up the stairs two at a time. Once I got to the top I heard the shower. I knew only Connor showered in this bathroom, so I walked up to the door with shaking hands and tried the knob. It was unlocked so I went in and locked it behind me. I quickly striped and got in the shower.

Connor had his back to me and he was masturbating. The hand that wasn't wrapped around his hardness as flat against the wall behind the water stream. As he pumped himself he called out my name. I watched him and wondered what was going through his head. I knew he was thinking about me but what was I doing in the fantasy he was lost in? I wanted to touch him but I held back. Watching him was so sexy. It wasn't the first time I had seen him touch himself but this time seemed so much more intense. I felt myself growing hard as I stood there watching my boyfriend touch himself. I thought about how good it felt to have him inside me and how much I wanted to feel his touch on my skin.

Without thinking about it I stepped closer to him, just close enough so my tip barely touched his butt. He still didn't stop and I wasn't even sure if he had realized I was there yet. I stepped even closer and I knew this time he could feel my hardness on his butt cheeks. He still seemed lost in his fantasy.

"I wouldn't want you to waste that," I said in his ear.

He stopped mid pump and turned around to look at me. We made eye contact. We were the same height again so we were able to look directly into each other's eyes. We both knew what the other wanted. It had been a long month. After that night I had gotten caught sneaking back in my moms watched me like a hawk so I hadn't taken the chance again. I missed sex and being so close to Connor.

I kissed him and it quickly became heated. I licked his lower lip with my tongue and he let my tongue slid into this mouth. I pulled away and started kissing his neck. He flipped me around and pushed me against the wall. He rubbed himself in between my butt cheeks a few times as he kissed my neck. He reached around and pumped me with his hand. I was as hard as a rock by this time. I was a little nervous about this whole shower sex thing. The last time hadn't gone so well but we'd had sex at least a hundred times since then. I wanted this to work out. Ever since that dream I wanted to have sex in the shower because in the dream it was amazing.

"Don't worry Jude I got this," he said as if he could read my thoughts.

He seemed so confident about it. I turned my head as far as I could and watched Connor sucking his fingers. I had no idea what he was doing but I took his fingers from his mouth though and put them in mine. I sucked them hard like he liked his blowjobs and he moaned my name. When I finally pulled his fingers from my mouth they were dripping with saliva and he reached down and touch my butt with them.

My body almost instantly granted him access, as if it knew his touch, and he was one finger deep inside me in no time. It was almost as if my body carved his touch as much as my heart did. Soon he inserted a second finger and pumped faster. I was little out little whimpers. It felt so good. Connor spit in his free hand a few times and I assumed he was touching and coating himself with his saliva to use as lube the way he had his fingers. He pulled out his fingers and I protested. I didn't have to wait long though before he pushed himself inside me.

I stuck my butt out further giving him better access. Once he was all the way inside me he started to pump in and out almost immediately. As he moved in and out I met his thrust by pushing my butt into him. We moved in sink and each other us knew just how hard the other could take it. Connor whoever was not going hard enough.

"Harder, Connor," I said through pants.

He picked up his pace and was slamming into me with such force I was pinned against the wall. I could hear the slapping sound as our bodies made contact and Connor's name escaped my lips. I reached down and wrapped my hand around myself. I went slowly at first. I didn't want to come before Connor. As his pumps became a little erratic I knew he was close. I wanted us to come at the same time as I picked up my pace with my hand. Orgasms with him inside me were always so much my intense than with my hand alone, I thought as the feeling started to rise in my stomach.

"Oh God Jude, I am so fucking close," Connor managed to say.

I expected him to withdraw but he didn't. He just kept going pumping faster. I tried to match his intensity with my hand on myself. I came all over the wall in the shower and Connor actually bit my shoulder as he shuddered and came inside me. I was a little shocked he had never done that before and as he finally pulled out he wrapped his arms around me.

"We have to do this again sometime," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded in agreement. I wasn't capable of holding a conversation after a mind blowing orgasm like he was. I needed a few minutes to come back down to Earth. We stood there for the longest time with his arms wrapped around me. The water turned cold and we quickly washed off in the cold water. We got out and dried each other off. Once I was dressed and Connor had a towel around his waist we exited the bathroom.

Beth was coming from her room as we walked into the hall. I instantly felt my cheeks flush. I knew she knew Connor and I were having sex but I was still a little embarrassed about being caught coming out of the shower with Connor.

"So by the way Jude was screaming your name when I came upstairs I assume shower sex was a success this time," Beth said.

Okay now I knew my cheeks were as red as a tomato. Last time I had had my own sex sent me to the ER story to tell and she had been there to see the humiliating aftermath. I had also had to tell my moms what happen when it came up on the insurance. That had been even more humiliating.

Connor just gave her a thumbs up like he wasn't embarrassed at all and pulled me into his room. I sat on the bed and watched him drop his towel. He pulled on a pair of sweats and nothing else and came to sit beside me.

"Was I really screaming your name?" I asked. "I didn't even realize I was doing it."

I smiled. "Babe, you were screaming in ecstasy."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what? It just meant you were liking it as much as I was. I love how verbal you are during sex," Connor reassured me.

"You just make the most adorable grunting and growling noises."

He smiled. Then asked the serious question. "So tell me what happen in court."

 **Wow that was a long chapter! Not sure I am satisfied with how it went but here it is. I promise more and better smut in the future. Anyways, what did you think of the judge's decision? He was a little harsh on Jeremy but more lenient on Jude who caused the most damage. Oh well it happened. Up next an Adams Foster family dinner.**


	21. Adams Foster Family Dinner

**Lena**

I was excited to have the whole family coming for dinner. As I took the lasagna out of the oven I thought about how empty the house seemed with just Jude here. The last time we had all been under the same roof was this summer for Adam's wedding. That seemed like so long ago even though it was only a few months. I couldn't wait till the house was full again. I also couldn't wait till the day it was filled to the brim with grandchildren for occasions like Christmas.

"Is there anything I can do to help momma?" Jude asked as he came into the kitchen.

"You can make a salad," I said.

I watched him as he started cutting up the ingredients for the salad. He was my baby. I just couldn't believe he was a junior in high school and would soon be leaving me too. He would be seventeen tomorrow. I thought back to the first time he had come into this house. He had been just a small twelve year old boy. Now he was this amazingly handsome young man standing in front of me. A young man who was taller than me at six feet and towered over everyone in the house but Brandon, who was the same height.

I heard the front door open and Callie and Cole came into the kitchen. They looked so happy. It was still a shock to see them together. They had been dating almost two years now. I remembered when she first told us they were officially dating. She had always sworn he was just a friend but I guess no one was really surprised all that much to find out it was more than that. These days they were both in their last year a UCLA and had big plans to open an LGBTQ group home.

Jesus and Emma came down the stairs hand in hand. They had surprised us last night by coming in at midnight. They had driven all the way from Colorado where they were going to school. Stef and I were in bed when they had arrived. I got out of bed to let them in and was about to get blankets and a pillow so Emma could sleep on the couch, when Jesus said that wouldn't be necessary. Stef came down stairs to say hello and they announced they were married. Apparently having stopped in Vegas on the way here.

Mariana and a pretty blonde girl I had never seen before came into the kitchen followed by Stef. She pointed to their hands and I noticed they were holding hands. Stef came over and gave me a kiss and afterwards Mariana came over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and smiled at the girl who was with her over her head.

Connor came in and want straight up to Jude who was washing his hands at the sink. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. I saw a smile spread across Jude's face as he turned off the water and dried his hands. Connor let him go and Jude turned around. Connor snuggled into Jude's embrace. I was so glad Connor had moved back to San Diego and there was no more long distance relationship for them. Now if they could just get past Jude's recent mistakes I knew they'd be together forever.

Lastly Brandon walked in to the kitchen with Lou. I was surprised to see her. When he had said he was bringing someone I hadn't expected it to be Lou. I knew they had lost touch soon after the tour was over. She had big plans in her life that didn't include Brandon and they had broken up. I was so proud of Brandon. He had really made a name for himself in New York as a pianist. Playing Disney Hall had opened so many doors for him. I was so surprised by seeing Lou I didn't notice the little girl hiding behind her at first. She looked just like a mini Lou. Then I realized Lou had a daughter.

I looked around at all my children so happy. The house was once again filled with all their chatter and banter just the way I liked it. I missed all of them so much but I was proud of them all too. They seemed so happy in the choices they had made in their lives and that made me happy. I looked at Stef who was getting plates to set the table when Brandon came in. She was just standing there with plates in her hands watching Brandon, Lou, and the little girl.

"Everyone this is my daughter Aria," Brandon announced.

The plates in Stef's hands fell to the floor and shattered at her feet. I heard them as they hit the floor, but all I could do was stare at Brandon. I knew everyone else was doing the same. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. I wondered how long he had known this piece of information and why he had decided to spring this on us like this.

Jude and Connor cleaned up the glass as everyone else stood there in silence. I wanted to say something but I couldn't. I had so many questions that were on the tip of my tongue. I looked away from Brandon and Jude was getting out paper plates while Connor threw away the glass. I watched them leave to set the dining room table.

"Well, guess we'll be plate shopping later," Stef joked. "Sorry love." She said as she looked at me.

"Let's eat and you can tell us all about our granddaughter Brandon," I said.

Everyone went into the dining room and sat down. No one said a word as I dished out the lasagna and we passed the salad Jude had made around. I could tell everyone including myself was anxious to hear how Brandon had found out about Aria.

"So B how did you and Lou meet up again?" Stef asked.

"Lou and I ran into each other at dinner with a mutual friend. We started talking after that and went on a few dates. After about a month she introduced me to Aria. We hit it off right away. A few weeks later she told me I was Aria's father," Brandon began.

"Brandon didn't believe me at first. So I offered to have a DNA test. If I was in his place I would have been skeptical too. The test confirmed she was his," Lou answered my unasked question.

"So are you two still dating?" Stef asked.

"Yes we are taking it slow. We don't want to rush it," Brandon said.

Stef nodded and looked at Mariana. She had been awful quiet. Which wasn't like her at all. She put down her fork and I noticed her hand disappear under the table. She put down her fork and looked from me to Stef. I knew there was something she wanted to say and I had a feeling I knew what it was.

"This is my girlfriend Sarah," she announced.

"Your girlfriend, love?" Stef asked.

"Yeah, we've been seeing each other for a month now," Mariana answered.

Everyone seemed shocked by her announcement but me. I had seen it coming the minute they walked in hand in hand. Then it seemed like everyone had an announcement.

"Well Emma and I got married in Vegas yesterday," Jesus said.

Everyone congratulated them. Callie and Mariana seemed so happy to have Emma for a sister. I was glad they had found their way back to each other. We all loved Emma and I personally always knew she'd be a part of this family someday.

"Well Cole and I are getting married!" Callie screamed with excitement showing off her ring.

This caused Mariana to scream excitedly. She grabbed Callie's hand and looked at the ring. Cole was grinning ear to ear and I loved seeing how happy Callie was. I was glad she was finally getting a happy ending she deserved. She and Cole had both been through so much heartache. It was good to see the pure joy on their faces.

"Wow I so happy for you guys but I feel so left out. I don't have a big announcement to make," Jude sighed.

"There's nothing big going on in your life little brother?" Brandon asked.

"Not really," Jude answered.

"You and Connor seem to be going strong," Mariana said. "You guys are relationship goals."

Thanks," Connor said.

 **I wasn't sure where to end this exactly but just a little catch up on what the family is up too. Did you like it from Lena's POV? Up next is Jude's birthday and some Jonnor smut of course. Jude has to get lucky on his birthday doesn't he? I am going to try and make it kind of sappy and romantic though.**


	22. Happy Birthday Jude part 1

**Jude**

I pulled into the driveway and glanced at the clock in my car. It read almost six o'clock and that meant another Saturday wasted, but it also meant another day closer to this all being over with. I regretted attacking Jeremy and I hate to think about what I would have done if Connor hadn't of been there to stop me. I knew I had ruined his romantic plans for this weekend. He thought I didn't know but I had seen it on his computer when he left it open one day. I felt bad about it as I got out of the car. So far this birthday had sucked royally.

I walked into the house and was greeted by Connor and Mariana. Connor smiled at me with so much love in his eyes. I smiled back trying to express how much I loved him in my eyes too. I hated that we had to spend my birthday here as I thought about it again. We didn't even have time to go out to dinner. I wasn't chancing anything happening and my PO showing up and I wasn't here. So far he had shown up unannounced a few times.

"God you smell like you've been rolling around in garbage!" Mariana shouted.

"That's because I have," I responded.

I tried to hug her and she backed away. Connor walked up to me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I wrapped my arms around him. I could tell he tried to hold his breath. She was right I really did stink. Neither of them had ever been here when I came home from community service. Today was nothing compared to last Saturday. But Connor still didn't pull away like I expected him too.

"Happy birthday Uncle Jude!" Aria said as she came down the stairs with Lou.

"Thank you Aria," I said back beaming with pride at hearing her say Uncle Jude.

"Ew! What is that smell?" Aria asked.

"It's Uncle Jude," Mariana answered her.

"He smells like my kitty after he laid in the witter box," Arai announced.

I laughed and watched as they went into the kitchen followed by Mariana. Connor was still in my arms and he looked at me. This was only my second birthday I was spending with him in the four years we'd been friends and boyfriends. I had just never made it to LA for my birthday when he was living there. They first birthday we had just been friends, now though we were so much more than that.

"Let's go shower," Connor said as he pulled away and grabbed my hand.

"Do you have clothes here?" I asked as he led me up the stairs.

"Yes in your room," he answered.

When we reached the top of the stairs we ran into Brandon coming out of Jesus' room. I smiled at him as we headed to the bathroom. I looked back at him before I shut the door and he smiled at me. I knew what he was thinking.

I looked up at the mirror and noticed a note on it. I read it as Connor turned on the shower:

My dearest Jude,

I am thankful for today because it is the day the love of my life was born. Happy birthday baby!

I love you with all my heart,

Connor

I turned around and looked at him with tears in my eyes. He knew I was the romantic one. I was always doing little things like this for him. I had a feeling today was my day for the romance though. If Connor was going to do something he went all out and this was just a preview of things to come.

"I love you too," I said he pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it across the bathroom.

We undressed each other the rest of the way and stepped into the shower. Steam had begun to fill the room as Connor washed my body. His hands on my skin felt so good and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips as his soapy hand traveled down my chest. His soapy hand wrapped around me and I had to brace my hand on the wall for support. His hand moved down the inside of my thigh and I whimpered. He knew exactly what he was doing to me because he smiled as he told me to turn around.

I didn't as I was told and stuck the front of my body under the water to rinse off the soap. I stepped back a little away from the spray of water as Connor began to wash my back. His fingers lingered inside the crack of my butt. He knew I loved it when he touched me there and he took full advantage of the fact that it drove me crazy.

Once he was done I turned back around letting the water wash away all the soap from my back. I pulled Connor into a searing kiss. As we kissed I tipped his bottom lip a little wit my teeth. I took advantage of his moan and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He pulled away too soon for me and I protested. But I soon found out he had other plans, as he pushed me against the wall.

Connor stroked me as he kissed my neck. He kissed my collarbone and sucked hard. I threw my head back and let his name come out of my lips as he rubbed his finger over the tip of my hardness. He kissed his way down my chest until he was kneeling in front of me. He licked up and down starting at my ball and going up to the tip several times while his hand followed stroking firmly. I watched him as he licked my balls. He was so close to my butt and I jumped when his tongue came in contact with my butt. It was the first time he had ever done that and I had to fight my knees not to give way. He saw how much I liked it so he did it a few more times before stopping.

He came back up a little and took just my head in his mouth. He ran his tongue around my tip and then began to suck. He sucked slowly at first with each stroke taking me deeper and deeper into his mouth. I fisted his hair and set the rhythm I wanted. I wanted him to as aggressive as I was with him when it came to blow jobs. As my tip touched the back of his throat he gagged a little but quickly got used to it. He let me guide him as he sucked me.

I couldn't control my moans as he began to rub his finger inside my butt crack. The noise coming from his mouth as he sucked me turned me on almost as much as the sucking itself. He started to hum as he worked my hole with his finger. I picked up the pace with my thrusts in his mouth. I had never been so deep in Connor's mouth before. With his other hand he cupped my balls and I felt myself lose it. I had no control of the sounds coming from my mouth as I came in his mouth. I shuddered a few times as I came and I watched as Connor swallowed every bit of my come.

When I was finished he stood up. I waited for my breathing to come back to normal as I stood there and panted. Connor nuzzled in my neck and we just stood there in the shower together.

"Happy birthday," Connor whispered in my ear.

 **This is just part one of Jude's birthday. Part two will be up later. What guy doesn't want an incredible blow job for his birthday? Up next Jonnor smut!**


	23. Happy Birthday Jude part 2

**Jude**

We dried off and wrapped our towels around our waists. As went into my room I smiled to myself. I couldn't believe I had let him do that in a house full of people. We had done stuff like that in my house before but not when everyone was up and awake. I was sure everyone knew what happened in the shower because I wasn't exactly quiet. I shut the door behind him when he came in. I glanced at Connor and our eyes met.

"What?" I asked.

"You shut the door," he said.

"So," I shrugged.

He smiled and I smiled back. I was surprised he had shut the door to be honest. I was feeling brave today. I didn't want prying eyes seeing us change and I didn't want to go to the bathroom to change. Connor watched me as I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a t-shirt. I dropped my towel and pulled on my pants with no boxers then slid my t-shirt over my head. My heart started beating faster in my chest. I smiled mischievously at him and wondered where this Jude was coming from. I was teasing Connor. Now he would have to go sit downstairs with my family all night knowing I didn't have any underwear on.

He walked across the room and I followed him with my eyes. I stood there leaning up against the dresser as he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt. He knew I was watching him as he dropped his towel. He had his back to me but I knew he could feel my eyes on him as he put his legs into his jeans and pulled them up. He turned around to look at me as put on my shirt. As he buttoned it I pulled my eyes off his chest to look into his eyes again. I silently challenged him. Game on Connor, I said in my mind.

When we walked into the dining room everyone yelled happy birthday really loud. My whole family was all here along with Mike and his wife Sarah. Mike's phone rang and he fished it from his pocket. He handed it to me and I wondered why he did that till I saw it was a face time from A.J. I answered it.

"Hey," I said as A.J., Daphne, and Tasha appeared on the screen.

"Hey happy birthday," they all said together.

"Thanks," I said back.

"Sorry we couldn't be there, but Daphne can't travel right now and Cali is a long way from Texas," A.J. explained.

"It's okay. I know Daphne is due any day now. There's still time to share a birthday with my nephew," I said.

I consider him my brother just like everyone else in the house did but the only person who was really his brother was Brandon. Mike had adopted him shortly after becoming his foster parent and marrying Sarah.

Daphne laughed. "Funny you should say that because my water just broke!"

I watched as A.J. looked at her with a little bit of panic in his eyes. I knew soon after he and Daphne had gotten married he had adopted Tasha. Then he had surprised everyone by joining the Air Force and moving away to Texas. This was their first baby together though.

"Well, you better get to the hospital then. He has like five hours till midnight," I joked.

We said our goodbyes and they promised to call when they had any news. I hung up and passed Mike's phone back to him. After that we all sat down to dinner. The table was full but all I could think about was being alone with Connor. I just hopped with this house full of people we got that alone time I carved tonight. I loved my growing family more than anything else in the world. I smiled as I thought about how far we had come. I still couldn't believe Callie and I had been so lucky to find our forever family.

"Did you have a nice shower Jude?" Brandon asked.

I blushed. He had seen Connor and I go into the bathroom together. I looked over at Connor and his face was red as he put mashed potatoes on his plate. I tried to think if I had been loud and I wondered if I had been heard during that mind blowing blow job. I knew I was never exactly quiet and that was how we had gotten caught last spring break by momma. I was embarrassed just thinking about it.

"Yes as matter of a fact I did," I answered.

"I bet you did," Jesus teased me.

I looked at him as he started to eat. What was that supposed to mean?

"AAAAH yes Connor don't stop," Jesus did his best impression of me.

Connor choked beside me and I stared at Jesus with my mouth open. So they had heard me. I wondered if everyone had heard me. I was mortified at that moment and I looked down at my plate. I couldn't look anyone in the eyes. I glance over at Connor and he looked at me and smiled nervously. The thought crossed my mind that I was in trouble for a second. My moms knew I had been with Connor in the shower now and I had broken the no closed doors rule.

"I also believe the word fuck came from your mouth a few times," Brandon laughed.

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Daddy said a bad word!" Aria yelled.

"Uncle Jude said it first," Brandon shot back. "And like you've never said it in the heat of the moment. You cuss like a sailor."

Lou looked at him like that was no excuse for him to repeat it in front of Aria. I looked at my mom and she was watching me. I didn't know what to say. This wasn't exactly good dinner conversation and I should have known if I was overheard my siblings would tease me about it, especially my brothers.

"So Jude I take it you're not a virgin anymore," Jesus inquired.

"No," I mumbled.

I was stunned by his audacity to ask that question in front of my whole family. I didn't want all of them knowing about my sex life but I guess I had put it out there today. So it was partially my fault. I hated all of them knowing my business like this but I didn't regret any of it. I loved Connor and being with him that way was amazing. I wouldn't apologize to anyone for losing my virginity to Connor.

"What's a virgin?" Aria asked.

"You are a virgin and the only one at this table apparently," Jesus answered her.

"Okay that's enough of this conversation!" momma said.

"Thank you," I mouthed to her.

She just nodded.

 **A/N: I decided to make this three parts. I will post the third part today to for making you wait so long. Sorry life happened and I got super busy. So I put Daphne and A.J. together and they are having a baby. Do you like A.J. and Daphne together? Watching old episodes of The Fosters last night and I thought I totally ship that! Will the baby share Jude's birthday? Connor's little sister is also due soon. So when will she be born?**


	24. Happy Birthday Jude part 3

**Jude**

 **(Pic of promise rings on profile page)**

After dinner and cake Connor blindfolded me and led me out the kitchen door to the back yard. As soon as we were out the door the smell of roses filled my nose. He stopped me in what I assumed was the middle of the yard. I liked this blindfold thing and I wondered for a second what it would be like to be blindfolded during sex. It felt like all my other senses were heightened. The smell of the roses was so strong like they were right next to my nose. I could sense Connor's presence without the blindfold, but it made me super aware of where he was at every moment. I heard his footsteps as he came up behind me and my body actually tingled when he touched me.

He untied the blindfold and I blinked a few times trying to focus after being in the dark. I smiled as I took in the sight before me. By the back fence there was a tent lite up by hundreds of twinkle lights. I could see inside the tent was an air mattress made up like a bed and on it was a basket full of stuff. I couldn't see what was in the basket from this position.

Connor wrapped his arms around me and tears filled my eyes. I couldn't believe he had done all of this for me. I felt so bad because I had ruined the romantic weekend away he had put so much planning into for my birthday with my stupid probation and this damn eight o'clock curfew. I wasn't expecting any of this. I was thinking maybe he'd spend the night and we'd mess around after everyone went to bed. But this was ten times better than anything I could have wished for.

"Happy birthday," Connor whispered in my ear.

His breath on my ear sent shivers down my spine and made my pulse quicken. I could not have loved him more than I did right now. I turned around and looked him in the eyes. Finally we were able to meet eye to eye again and neither of us had to look up to the other. I put my forehead on his and we just stood there together. No words were necessary. We knew exactly how we felt about each other. We swayed like we were dancing to the invisible music in our heads.

Connor stopped dancing and led me to the tent. We crawled inside and Connor zipped up the tent all the way sealing us away from the rest of the world. As he did I looked in to the basket. Inside was a small box of condoms, a small thing of lube, and some baby wipes. He had thought of everything. Then a small velvet box in the basket caught my eye. I panicked for a minute as I felt Connor sit down cross leg across from me. Our knees were touching as he reached over and took the small velvet box from the basket.

My panic rose again as I stared at the box in his hand. My first thought was he was going to propose and we were way too young for that. I mean I knew if he asked me to marry him I'd say yes in a heartbeat, but I wasn't ready to get married just yet. His hands shook as I watched him open the box. Inside it were two rings. They were black with a silver outline around the edges and in the middle of them was heart and they lines of a heartbeat on a monitor like at the hospital.

"This isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring," Connor began and I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"I do promise on day to replace it with an engagement ring though," he said.

"What if I wanted to be the one to propose?" I asked.

He smiled. "Well okay I guess whoever proposes first will replace it with an engagement ring."

"Deal," I said.

"So the rings are a promise to always stay true to each other no matter what. By wearing these rings we promise never to cheat on each other. It will be a symbol of a deeper commitment between us for everyone to see. A way to say there will never be anyone else we love more than each other," Connor had tears in his eyes as he spoke.

"I promise," I agreed not bothering to hold back my own tears.

He took out one of the rings and put it on my finger. I mimicked his actions with the other ring. This was turning out to be the best birthday ever. I didn't think anything could make it any better when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I fished it out and looked at the time as I saw A.J.'s name on the screen requesting a facetime. It was just a little after nine.

"Hey," I said as I pressed the accept button.

"Hey, Jude," A.J. said.

I watched as he walked over the hospital bed where Daphne was holding a baby. I couldn't hold back the excitement that came over me. I was almost as excited about this as I was about all of Connor's surprises tonight.

"I wanted you to be the first one to meet him since you share a birthday. You're the first person I called," he said.

"Aw, he's beautiful A.J.," I said.

"Jude, meet your nephew, Jacob Michael Foster," A.J. introduced him.

"I'm honored. Happy birthday Jacob. I can't wait to celebrate many more birthdays with you," I said to him like he could understand me.

"Well I'm gonna go so I can call everyone else," A.J. said. "Happy birthday again Jude."

"Thanks," I said as he hung up.

"Wow so he was born on your birthday," Connor said.

"This has been the best birthday ever," I said.

"I know how to make it even better," Connor said as he kissed me.

We both came up on our knees so we were pressed again each other. Connor put his hands in my hair and yanked softly at the hairs on the back of my neck. When a moan escaped my lips he ran his tongue across my bottom lip and then nipped my lip lightly between his lips. Our tongues touched and my body reacted. Our tongues stroked each other's expertly like we had a desperate need for each other.

Connor pulled away first and took his shirt over his head. He threw it over his shoulder but I was too mesmerized by this chest to see where it landed. I ran my hand slowly down his chest over all the muscles paying special attention to his washboard abs. I never understood why someone as beautiful as Connor found me attractive. His body was perfection and I was just the scrawny kid. He put his hands at the bottom of my shirt and it joined his somewhere behind him.

He took his turn running his hands down my chest. I moaned his name as his finger grazed my nipples and traveled down my chest. He looked in my eyes as his hand reached the light patch of hair just above my pants. His finger undid my jeans and pulled down my zipper. His lips were on mine again as he put his hand in my pants and palmed me. I protested when he pulled apart and withdrew his hand.

I pushed him backward and he landed on the air mattress pulling me down on top of him. I ground my hips into his and felt his hardness against me. He met my hips as I tried to create some friction between us. I sat up on my knees again and undid his pants slowly sliding the zipper down teasing him. I loved the look of pure lust in his eyes he had right now. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. He lifted his hips and I slid his pants down his legs stopping to take off his shoes and socks then the pants. He watched me with hooded eyes as I took off my shoe and socks and then my pants.

I laid down beside Connor and kissed his neck sucking on his collarbone. As I did I thought about the first time I had done it to him and how much he liked it. I also thought about the hickey I had left and how mad Adam had been. I pulled away and admired my handwork. Sure enough there was a large purple bruise already forming on his skin. Our eyes met and we both smiled.

"So since it's your birthday I decided to let you be the top tonight," Connor said.

"What if I don't want too?" I asked as I wrapped my hand around his hardness and pumped.

"What do you want then?" he said breathlessly.

"I want you to fuck me so hard they can hear me scream your name in the house," I whispered in his ear.

He gave me a surprised look. I never said things like that and I don't know why I had said it tonight. I was as surprised as he was it had come out of my mouth. It was almost as if I was challenging him, or daring him to try. Over the past couple of months we had been having sex he had become quite good at it so I had no doubt he could do it.

Without hesitation he was on top of me. He ran his hands down my chest again and then his tongue followed them. I moaned as his tongue flicked my nipples then he licked down my chest. I bucked my hips searching for contact but he was too far away just my tip brushed his stomach. I wrapped my legs around his back and tried to pull him closer but he resisted. He reached over and got the lube from the basket. I watched him as he put some in his hand and stroked himself. Watching him touch himself had me so turned on I let my hand trailed down my body to touch myself too.

He stopped stroking himself and touch me with his fingers. I moaned at the contact and he pushed his finger into me. As always my body quickly accepted the intrusion of his finger and soon he had two inside me. Just as I was getting into the rhythm his finger set he pulled them out. He pushed my legs up and pushed into me slowly. It felt so good I moaned his name.

He sat up on his knees and held on to my ankles as he moved in and out of me. He set a steady rhythm with his hips and I tried to meet them. Soon our bodies were moving in sync with each other. He pulled out and flipped me over on my stomach. I arched my butt into the air when he thrust back into me hard. He had me pinned to the bed his was thrusting so hard and fast. My hands gripped the blanket and I heard his grunts in my ears from behind me.

This was a new position for us. We had never tried this before but I liked it. It made me feel so submissive to him. The domination was a major turn on and I had never been so hard in my life. I began to move my butt the best I could to meet his thrusts. I bit my lip trying not call his name too loudly but it was too hard to keep it in.

"Fuck yes Connor! Just like that," I screamed.

"C-C-C-CONNOR," I stuttered loudly as he tried to slow down a little.

"Oh god Jude I'm so close," he said.

"Let me roll over. I want to see your face when you come," I managed to say.

He pulled out and let me roll over. I took the opportunity to take control and pushed him down straddling him. He moaned my name as I slid down onto him and rode him. He took me into his hand and started to pump me. I felt the sensation rising in my chest as I rode him harder. I dug my fingernails into his chest as I felt it raising and came all over his chest. He shuddered and didn't have time to withdraw before he released inside me.

After a few minutes of trying catch our breath I rolled off Connor and laid beside him. Both of us were breathing heavy as we laid there with our fingers intertwined. In the distance we heard an ambulance siren. It seemed to get closer and closer to us and louder and louder. We looked at each other and then we heard footsteps and someone yelling Connor's name. It sounded like Mariana.

We dressed quickly and Connor unzipped the tent. Sure enough Mariana was running across the yard towards us. The siren from the ambulance had silenced but I could see the lights as they reflected off the house. My first thought was something had happen to someone in my family but then why was Mariana calling for Connor if that was the case.

"Connor the ambulance is at your house!" she screamed.

We both ran through the house and out the front door. I stopped at the edge of the yard and Connor kept running. I took my phone out of my pocket and glanced at the time. It was 11:50 and I thought about how the best birthday ever was almost over. My phone buzzed in my hand and I saw it was a text from Connor.

I opened the text and it was a picture of Beth with a baby.

 **Connor** : now you share a birthday with my little sister too!

 **Jude** : wow! Congrats Connor

 **Connor** : Her name is Cadence and she was born a few minutes ago.

 **Jude** : now I'll have two great little people to share my birthday with

 **Connor** : wish you could see her in person

 **Jude** : they'll be plenty of time for that

 **Connor** : gotta go Grant's meeting us at the hospital

 **Jude** : okay I love you just remember you're something I'll never be

 **Conno** r: I love you too. What?

 **Jude** : a big brother! I'll always be the baby.

I stood on the lawn and watched as the paramedics loaded Beth and Cadence into the ambulance. Connor waved as he climbed in and I waved back. I watched the ambulance dive away before going back inside. When I walked back into the house everyone was in the living room. They all turned to look at me when I walked in.

"Well not only do I share a birthday with Jacob Foster, it looks like I share a birthday with Cadence Sheppard," I announced.

 **A/N: So as promised some Jonnor smut for Jude's birthday. And boy has he had a memorable 17th birthday! Two babies born on his birthday and a very romantic boyfriend. This story is real close to an unexpected twist at the end. Then the sequel will be up, some of which is already written. I have decided not to get into dark Jude but there will be some hint of it in the sequel. Up next Connor screws up big time.**


	25. It Was Just a Kiss

**Connor**

I grabbed the grocery bag out of my trunk and went into the house. I noticed a car I didn't recognize by the curb but didn't think anything of it. My first thought was maybe my mom had company. Since Cadence was born some of my mom's friends had been coming by to see her. I went to the kitchen and began making dinner. Grant was working later tonight preparing for a trail so I knew my mom would be taking Cadence to have dinner with him. That meant a special dinner for me and Jude.

It was Saturday and I knew he would be over as soon as he showered after community service leaving us about an hour and a half alone before his eight o'clock curfew. As I started to brown the meat for tacos I thought about how much I hated that damn curfew, especially on Friday and Saturday nights. It was a real pain in the ass because if he hadn't gotten himself on probation his curfew issued by his moms was eleven on weekends.

I got out the knife and cutting board and started to cut up the tomatoes. My mind wondered to what we were going to do after dinner. An hour and a half wasn't a lot of time to do much besides make out or play some video games. We had both been so busy we hadn't had sex since Jude's birthday almost a month ago. I got a job waiting tables to pay for Jude's Christmas present and trying to work and stay ahead in school was proving to be challenging for me. I was always a good student but my mom told me if my grades slipped I had to quit the job. And I had to admit having my own money to pay for things I wanted was great. I was excited though that school would be out soon for Christmas break and I would have more time to spend with Jude.

"Oh you're home," I heard from behind me.

I jumped and nicked my finger with the knife. Blood spilled out of the cut and I grabbed the nearest thing to wrap around my finger which happen to be one of my mom's good kitchen towels. I held it around my finger putting pressure on it as I turned around to see Daria standing behind me. What the fuck was she doing here? It's not like we were exactly friends. I guess you could call us acquaintances. We only hung out because Jude and Taylor were friends and she was always around too. I hated having my ex-girlfriend around so much, but I did like Taylor so tolerated her.

"I just put Cadence down," she said, not realizing I was hurt.

I nodded. My finger hurt like hell and I was trying to fight back tears. She looked down then at my hand and saw the blood now dripping on the floor. It just would stop. She went to the stove and removed the pan from the burner then came over to me. I let her remove the towel and put my hand under the water. She examined it for a few minutes as the water washed away the blood.

"That's gonna need stitches Connor," she said.

I just stared at her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I hated that it had come out of my mouth the way it did. I sounded like I was mad at her for some reason and I had no reason to be mad at her. She was trying to help me. I took a deep breath and sighed. I just needed to be grateful and let it go.

"Your mom had some errands to run and called me to babysit since you weren't here," she said.

"Oh," I replied.

She was so close to me I could smell her perfume clearly. She looked into my eyes. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. It all happen like in the movies in what seemed like slow motion. Our lips touched and I instantly regretted it. it just felt so familiar to kiss her even though it had been four years since we last kissed. She touched my hand and I pulled away as I thought about the ring on my finger and the promise I had made to Jude. I immediately felt guilty. I had just tainted the whole purpose of the ring in the first place.

I looked down at the ring and tried to rationalize it. It was just a kiss after all and that wasn't cheating right? I thought about how I had felt when I saw Jude and Tripp kissing at my dad's wedding. The jealousy and rage had been so real for me. I had wanted to kill Tripp but I had also been mad at Jude for kissing him back. Then the thought of now we're even ran through my mind.

"I'll go check on Cadence one more time before I go," Daria said as she left the kitchen.

I stood there dumbfounded staring after her. With the back of my hand I tried to wipe off her lip gloss form my lips. I couldn't tell Jude I had kissed her. He never had to find out she was even here in the first place. I wondered if the guilt would eat at me though if I didn't confess. I was standing there having this inner debate with myself on whether to tell him or not when he came into the kitchen.

He came over to where I was standing and saw my finger. It wasn't bleeding anymore but I knew I needed to go to the ER. The thing was though that would mean sacrificing the time I had with him. He looked up at me and I wondered if he could see what just happened in my eyes. Could he see my guilt in my eyes? I opened my mouth to say something but kissed him instead.

He pulled away quickly with a puzzled look on his face. I didn't know what was wrong but something was definitely wrong. Panic rose in my chest as he looked at me. I tried to gage what was going through his mind but I couldn't read him. Not being able to read Jude was a first for me. I usually knew what he was thinking before he even thought it.

"Why do you taste like cherry lip gloss?" he asked.

Shit! I was busted was all I could think. I had to just come clean. I had to confess and beg him for his forgiveness for kissing her. it had taken me by surprise and felt so good. Fuck, no I couldn't say that to him. I couldn't say anything. I just couldn't form the words to make it right.

"Cadence still sleeping I'm gonna go now," Daria said as she came back to the kitchen.

"Oh hi Jude," she said when she noticed him standing there.

I watched Jude as he looked from me to Daria and then back to me. I saw the realization and then the hurt in his eyes. He had figured it out without me having to tell him. I wanted to say I was sorry but his hand made contact with my face. He slapped me so hard my head jerked sideways. My cheek stung so back like it was on fire. Tears formed in my eyes and I didn't try to hold them back this time. Then Jude did something that broke my heart. He took off his ring and sat it on the counter beside me. I could literally fill my heart break as I stared at the ring.

I looked up at him and he walked over to Daria. She looked down like she felt guilty too. When she had found out why I broke up with her so had been so supportive. I hated putting her in this position.

"You better be glad you're a fucking girl because if you were a guy I'd break your fucking nose!" Jude yelled.

I watched him as he turned on his heels and walked out of the kitchen. A few seconds later I heard the door slam and my already broken heart shatter in my chest.

 **A/N: Well that just happened. Now Jude knows how Connor felt when he kissed Tripp. What stings even more though is it was Daria Connor kissed. The question is: Is it considered cheating? It was just a kiss right? It's a matter of opinion right? What will Connor do to when Jude back? How will Jude handle the fact Connor kissed Daria?**


	26. Forgiveness Is the Key to Everything

**Jude**

I sat on the front porch in the swing and looked into the window. Everyone was having a good time in the living room but I wasn't in the mood to celebrate. I looked away from the window to the house across the street and wondered what Connor was doing. Part of me wanted to run across the street and throw my arms around him and forgive him. Another part though was still mad as hell at him and just couldn't seem to get past the fact that he'd kissed Daria of all people. It wasn't the fact he had kissed someone I was having a hard time getting over. It was the fact it that was her.

Knowing he had kissed her again brought back so many jealous and confusing feelings. I knew since Connor she had kissed a lot of guys. Heck let's face it the whole school knew what a slut Daria was but she was Taylor's friend so I tolerated her out of respect for Taylor. Taylor had called me to apologize when she heard what Daria had done but it wasn't Taylor's apology I wanted. Or even Daria's for that matter, I wanted Connor's apology. He had yet to say he was sorry. He never said a word to me after I slapped him. Maybe I was just being a drama queen about it. It wasn't like he had slept with her or anything.

I sighed and went back in the house. I walked past the living room without glancing inside and up the stairs to my room. I shut the door behind me and slid down it till I was sitting on the floor hugging my knees. I had tried to pretend everything was okay but without Connor life meant nothing. I rubbed my pointer finger across the ring where my promise ring had been. I regretted taking it off and leaving it on the counter at Connor's. All I wanted was it back and for Connor to be here with me. I let the sobs come as tear streamed down my face. I felt like somehow I deserved all of this for kissing Tripp. I wished I could take it back but I couldn't.

I got up and went into the bathroom. I stood there and stared at my tear streaked face in the mirror. I knew all I needed to get over this was an apology. I had no doubt he hadn't kissed her first and that she had made the first move. But he had kissed her back, or at least he didn't deny he had. I felt so bad for putting him through all of this when I kissed Tripp. Just the thought that I made Connor feel like this made my chest hurt even more than it already did.

I dried my face and washed it the best I could. Once I was back in my room I picked up the picture on my dresser of me and Connor. We were smiling with our skateboards in our hands. It was taken by Jesus the day they tried to teach me to skateboard. I threw it and watched as the glass shattered when it hit the floor. I stared at the glass on the floor just spread out in a million piece just like my heart felt. That is when I lost it. I screamed and ran my hand across the dresser sending everything crashing to the floor. Sobs again raked my body and I didn't try to hold them back. I sank to the floor and pounded my fists on the floor as hard as I could.

A few minutes later momma came busting through the door to see if I was okay. I stopped pounding my fists into the floor and looked up at her. She didn't say anything as she came and sat beside me on the floor. She pulled me into her arms and just held me. I didn't tell anyone what had happened between me and Connor. All they knew was we had a fight and I just left it at that. I wasn't in the mood to explain it to them.

"Jude, I'm sure the two of you will work it out. You always have in the past," momma tried to reassure me.

I just nodded. We sat in the floor for a few minutes and when I stopped sobbing so hard she got up. She paused at the door and looked back at me.

"I love you and I hate to see you hurting like this," she said.

"I love you too momma," I said.

I got up off the floor and stared at the mess I had made in my room. I noticed my knuckles were bleeding so I went to the bathroom and cleaned them up. I washed my face again and walked back into my room. I changed my blood stained pants and went out the bedroom door with a purpose. Callie was standing at the bottom of the stairs and I ignored her as I pushed past her. I was on a mission and nothing was going to stop me.

"Jude where are you going? It's after eight," Callie said in her mother voice.

"Connor's and I don't give a fuck what time it is!" I said a little louder than I intended.

I stormed out the door before anyone else tried to stop me. I jumped the stairs and was halfway across the yard when I ran into Sam, my probation officer. He was a big man. Only a little bit taller than me but solid muscle. I hit him so hard I was knocked on my butt. I looked up at him and sighed. A few more steps and few more minutes he would have caught me in Connor's yard and I would have been off to juvie.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked me as I stood up.

"Well, I was going across the street," I answered honestly. I didn't want to lie to him and get in even more trouble. He gave me a stern look and I glared at him defiantly. I knew I shouldn't put I was pissed he had chosen this minute to show up but I was. I needed to talk to Connor and now I wouldn't get that chance tonight. I sighed again. Fuck my life!

"It's 8:30, young man and you know even going across the street would be a probation violation and a one way ticket to juvie don't you?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I answered.

"But since I didn't actually catch you across the street I'll let it slide. Consider this your one and only warning," he scolded me.

I turned around and walked back towards the house. Sam followed me and was no doubt gonna talk to my moms about this. I would have to go to Connor's tomorrow sometime, if I wasn't grounded. If he wasn't going to come to me I'd go to him. I was ready to put this behind us and move past it.

 **A/N: So Jude almost went to juvie for violating probation but good news is Jonnor will make up in the next chapter in a big way. Do I smell more Jonnor smut on the horizon? Please don't hate me for the whole Daria thing or anything that happens in the future!**


	27. Hey, Jude

**Connor**

Today was Christmas. I was supposed to be going to Jude's later but now I wasn't sure I should even show up on his doorstep. He was still pretty mad at me for kissing Daria and I didn't blame him. I had been as mad as a pack of hornets when I saw him kissing Tripp. I had gotten over it though in time and all Jude needed was time. Time to realize the kiss meant nothing to me. Kissing her had never meant anything to me. It had just been a way to spend time with Jude because to my dad having a girlfriend met I wasn't gay like he thought Jude was.

I laughed to myself as I sat in the living room and stared out the window to the house across the street. I had so many good memories that happened in that house. It had been my sanctuary before I went to LA to live with my mom. Everyone in that house just accepted me for who I was, no questions asked. I had had a lot of resentment towards my dad I those days. Hell I still did for the way he treated me back then. I was trying hard to get over it. I knew he truly was sorry for it.

"Hey," I heard from the other side of the living room.

I looked up to see Tripp. He came over and sat beside me on the couch. He was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. I had been really angry when my mom said she was inviting my dad, Harper and Tripp over for Christmas. I did love though the relationship my parents had now that they were both happily married to someone else though. I had never seen them get along so well.

"Sorry you and Jude broke up again," Tripp said.

"I'm sure you are," I said back.

"Connor, look I have a boyfriend now so you don't have to worry about me moving in on Jude," Tripp told me.

"I want him back so bad," I confessed. I didn't know why I was talking to Tripp about this. Even though he was my step brother now we didn't exactly get along that well. Since the whole him and Jude kissing thing I hadn't been the best brother to him. I had just basically ignored him when he was at my dad's visiting Harper.

"What happen?" he asked sounding sympatric.

"I kissed my ex-girlfriend."

I watched the look on his face. I could tell he was shocked by that statement. He had only ever seen me with Jude so of course he had no idea about the whole Daria thing. I wasn't going to feel him in on all the details though. It was just something we didn't talk about any more. We had all gotten past it or at least I thought we had.

"Wait you had a girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah before Jude and I got together and I was questioning my sexuality," I explained.

"So are you like bi or something?" he asked curiously.

"No, I am gay. It's a long story."

"Oh okay," he sighed.

This was seriously the longest conversation we had ever had. I glanced over across the street again and saw A.J. on the porch with Jacob in his arms. He was walking back in forth bouncing him in his arms like we had all done with Cadence many times. I wanted to run over there but I fought the urge. I wasn't sure what to say once I was there or if I was even welcome in the first place. I didn't know what Jude had told them about our fight.

"You need to make a big gesture and beg for his forgiveness," Tripp suggested. "Like in an '80s movie."

"A what?" I asked confused.

"You've never seen any movies from the '80s movie?" he asked like I hadn't lived because I didn't watch old movies.

"Come on let's go to your room well stream one on your T.V. I know the perfect one for you to see."

I followed him up the stairs to my room. Ten minutes later we were sitting on my bed watching his movie called _Say Anything_. I had to admit the movie was pretty good and I liked it a lot. When it was over Tripp turned to look at me and I knew exactly what he meant by a big gesture. I had an idea.

I took his ring out of my drawer and stuck it in my pocket. I grabbed my cell phone and pulled up a song on YouTube. I knew it had to be a song that meant something to us and I knew the perfect song. I paused it before it started playing and grabbed my speakers I had gotten for my birthday. They could play really loud, although with Cadence in the house now I never got the chance to play music really loud.

I went downstairs and my dad and Grant were in the living room watching football. I peeked my head and told them I was going to Jude's. They both just nodded not even looking up from the game. As I opened the front door I noticed my hand was shaking a little. I was so nervous. What if this didn't work? I glanced back at Tripp and he nodded at me. It was the encouragement I needed. I march across the street like a man on a mission. My hands were still shaking as I pulled the speakers in my phone and I turned up the volume before hitting play.

I didn't know what they were doing in the house as the song _Hey, Jude_ by The Beatles filled the yard. A few second into the song he came outside and stood on the porch. Thirty seconds in he was followed by his family. He ran off the porch and I dropped the phone and the speakers to the ground as he practically leapt into my arms.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you," he whispered back.

"I love you too," I whispered.

 **A/N: So there we have it Jonnor makes up. Some big decisions are coming for them though and some things that are going to rock their world to the core. The future won't be all sunshine and roses for them or anyone they know for that matter. Did you like the brotherly bonding moment between Connor and Tripp? On a side not there was a little bit of foreshadowing for the sequel in this whole chapter. Can you pick it out?**


	28. Caught Again

**Jude**

I sat in the backyard after dinner and presents and thought about what Connor had done. It was a really grand gesture and I loved it. The fact that he had used the song _Hey, Jude_ made it even more special. It was something I would always remember. He had been so into being romantic lately and I wanted to do something romantic for him but I had no idea where to begin. I wasn't really a romantic person although I loved the romantic side of Connor I was seeing.

I racked my brain for things to do for him but I was coming up blank. I knew I could ask one of my sisters or maybe Lou or Emma. Every girl liked a little romance right? I didn't see my brothers as the romantic type. I knew I could be wrong but I thought the prefect person to ask would be Mariana. I knew she had helped Connor on my birthday because that had Mariana written all over it. I had no doubt the original idea was had come from Connor, but she had stepped in and helped.

"Hey, Judicorn," Mariana said as she came and sat beside me.

"Hey," I said back.

"That was a big move Connor made. How you gonna top it?" she asked as if she knew what I was thinking.

"I don't know. I'm not a very romantic person," I confessed. I had nothing.

"Well you've come to the right person," she said.

I watched her think. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. I knew she would come up with something amazing. She almost said something several times but just shook her head instead. I wanted to know what she was thinking when she did that but she didn't speak for a while. Then she got a look on her face like the light bulb went off in her head.

"I'll be right back," she said.

I watched her leave confused. Where was she going? I sighed as I waited for her to come back. I needed to get this figured out before Connor came back over. He had agreed to come back after they had dinner so we could exchange presents privately. I couldn't wait to give him my present I had for him. I was so deep in thought about it that I jumped when Mariana sat back down beside me.

"Okay Lacey's parents own a beach house here in San Diego that has a private beach. You can go there for the afternoon and watch the sunset and whatever else you want to do," she smiled at me. "I'll help you prepare a romantic picnic dinner and you still have plenty of time to be home before eight."

"Sounds great, but don't say anything to Connor. I want to surprise him," I agreed.

"Okay," she said as she saw Connor come outside and got up.

Connor took her place at my side. When he smiled at me my heart skipped a beat. Then he reached out and pulled me into his arms making my heartbeat roar in my ears. I just sat there for a while enjoying having his arms around me. I knew by his side was a place I always wanted to be. He was the person I would spend the rest of my life with. I knew not many people could say they found the love of their life at such a young age.

"Okay present time," he said excitedly as he grabbed a bag that I hadn't noticed at his feet.

I took the bag from him and noticed it was from a jewelry store. I was trying not hyperventilate. I mean a bag from a jewelry store could mean a number of things, right? I looked down at my finger where he had put the promise ring on my birthday and it was still empty. I glanced up at Connor and he had it in his hand. He put it back on my finger and held it there as he spoke.

"I know I have to earn your trust back, but I want you to wear it again. And know that I will do everything in my power to get you to trust me fully again."

I nodded with tears in my eyes. I wanted to trust him again but the whole Daria thing still hung over our heads. I had forgiven him and that was the first step. My hands shook as I opened the bag and pulled out the long velvet box. I opened it and inside was a bracelet. It looked expensive. I bit my lip as I looked back up at Connor. I didn't try to hold back the tears in my eyes. He took it from me and put it on my wrist.

"Thank you Connor, I love it," I said as I kissed him.

He kissed me back immediately. Connor deepened the kiss and I put one hand around his neck. With the other hand I put it in the back of his head trying to pull him closer. He ran his hand up my back under my jacket and shirt. I felt the cool air on my back and then a trail of fire where Connor's hand traveled up my back before resting on the small of my back just above my pants. I had to fight the urge to straddle him right here in the backyard. I didn't know who could be watching out the kitchen window.

Connor on the other hand didn't seem to care at all. He started trailing kisses down my neck. His hand moved around traveling across my hip to my stomach and up the front of my chest. I moaned his name when his finger flicked my nipple. I knew I needed more but this was not the place to do anything besides kiss. I didn't want to give anyone a show especially the two little girls who happened to be running around somewhere.

"Is there somewhere we can be alone?" Connor asked.

I laughed. Alone? In this house when everyone was here was next to impossible. There was no way we could be alone without getting caught by someone. I wanted to be alone with Connor though. It had been so long since we were intimate and I carved it. I wanted him so bad. I did have to go to my room to get his present. Maybe we could get up there without anyone seeing us.

I got up and took Connor's hand. When we came into the kitchen door there was no one in the kitchen, so we snuck quietly up the stairs. Once we were in my room I shut the door. I knew I wasn't supposed to and I would be in trouble if I got caught with Connor in my room and the door shut. I went to my nightstand and pulled out the small square box that contained his present. I was really proud of it. I had made them all by myself.

I walked over to were Connor was sitting on the couch in the sitting area I had made in Jesus' side of the room once he moved out. I handed him the box and he smiled at me. He ripped off the paper and opened the box. He took out the bracelets and put them on. I helped him hook them.

"Looks like we were on the same wave length," he said looking down at them. "Thank you I love them almost as much as I love you."

He kissed me softly at first then it got more passionate. He reached down and unzipped my jacket. He slid it down my arms and it fell to the couch. Never breaking the kiss I straddled him and bucked my hips into his trying to create some friction. Something about knowing I was breaking the rules and that the house was full of people heightened it for me. I had never wanted Connor more than I did at this moment.

He broke the kiss and sat up a little. He took a thing of lube and a condom out of his pocket before taking his jacket off and tossed it to the floor. He kissed me again putting his hands in my hair to pull me closer. I could feel his hardness against my own as I continued to grind our hips together. I broke the kiss only long enough to take off my shirt and threw it behind me. I went back to kissing him. He nibbled on my bottom lip with his teeth and I moaned allowing his tongue to invade my mouth. As our tongues fought for dominance I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it aside as I ran my hands down his chest.

I stood up and slowly undid my pants teasing him. He watched me with hooded eyes as I kicked off my shoes and moved my pants down my legs. I stood in front of them naked as he undid his pants a lot quicker than I had. He slid them down his legs and his cock sprang to full attention. He took the condom and rolled it over himself and then stroked himself with a hand full of lube. My own cock actually twitched watching him stroke himself.

I straddled him again. I couldn't wait anymore. He held himself as I slowly pushed him inside me. Since I hadn't really prepared it burned a little but it was a good burn. When he was half way in I let out a moan that may have been a little too loud.

"I know it's hard for you gotta be quiet Jude," Connor warned me.

I pushed down further until Connor was all the way inside me. I started to ride him and as I moved up and down he moved in and out of me Connor bucked his hips meeting my strokes. As he started to hit that sweet spot I bit my lip as I tried desperately to hold in my moans. Connor wrapped his hand around me and started pumping. I put my hands on his knees and pressed my own knees into his hips. He matched my rhythm with his stroking and I couldn't hold back the fuck yes Connor that escaped my lips way too loudly.

It was dark in the room and I was blinded by light all of a sudden. I stopped when I realized someone had opened the door. I looked at Connor and knew the look of panic he had on his face mimicked my own. We were busted was my first thought as my mom appeared in the doorway. I looked up at her and our eyes met over Connor's head. She looked really angry.

"Jude Jacob Adams Foster I expect to see you downstairs in the kitchen in five minutes and I think it's time for Connor to go home," she said as she left shutting the door behind her.

I just sat there for a minute and exhaled. I knew I was in trouble and would probably be grounded. I looked back at Connor and he had a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're in big trouble. She used your full name," Connor teased.

I just rolled my eyes and got up. After we dressed I said goodbye to Connor in privacy and we went downstairs. The living room was full of my siblings and I felt like I was doing the walk of shame as they all watched me. I kissed Connor one last time and he left. I went to the kitchen slowly. Once I was in there I found both my moms sitting at the table. I closed my eyes for a minute and then sat down at the table with them.

"You know that there are not supposed to be any closed doors when Connor is here," my mom said.

"And from what I understand mom not only caught you with the door closed you were having sex," momma said.

"Like I'm the only one who's ever had sex under this roof without your knowledge," I said with a sassy tone.

"This is not the time for attitude Jude," mom warned.

"But you let us on my birthday. You didn't say anything about the shower or the tent," I shot back.

"On your birthday we let it slide because we had already agreed to let you go away for the weekend with Connor before you got in trouble and couldn't go. This time though I'm afraid we can't let it slide. You're grounded for a week," momma said.

"What the fuck? That means I have to spend New Year's alone in this house without Connor," I screamed.

I had no idea why I was screaming or why it really even mattered. It wasn't like I could go to Kevin's New Year's party or anything fun and I would be stuck in this house anyway. But the thought of not seeing Connor at midnight somehow made my heart ache.

"Alright make it two for using that word!" my mom said.

"Fine whatever, can I go now?" I asked.

"Yes," momma said.

I stalked up the stairs and slammed my door so hard the wall rattled. I laid on my bed and took my phone off the nightstand.

 **Jude** : I'm grounded for two weeks

 **Connor** : I cant see you for two weeks?

 **Jude** : yeah but they didn't take my phone so we can facetime

 **Connor** : and just think we don't have to worry about waking Jesus

 **Jude** : so since you don't have to worry about spending time with me on New Year's you can go to Kevin's party

 **Connor** : is it okay if I go?

 **Jude** : yeah but don't do anything to betray my trust

 **Connor** : I promise I won't

 **Jude** : ok I'm trusting you completely

 **Connor** : ok I gotta go my dad's leaving I love you

 **Jude** : I love you too

 **A/N: So Jonnor made up and got caught by Stef having sex. There are only a few more chapters of this story till it comes to a shocking end. I promise none of you will see the end coming in a million years. Once I post the final chapter I will post the first chapter the sequel right away.**


	29. The World Is Throwing Curve Balls At Me

**Connor**

The past few months Jude and I had been solid. Jude was finally off probation and all that was behind us. We had gotten past the Daria situation as best we could. Our relationship had going so well I was almost waiting for something bad to happen to spoil it all again. I wondered if there was something out there that would ruin us forever. I mean deep down inside I knew Jude and I would always find our way back to each other no matter what curve balls life through us, but was there a breaking point? A point when there was no coming back from it.

"It's supposed to be a party Connor, not a funeral," Jude slurred as he sat down on the couch next to me and nudged me.

I smiled at him. He was so drunk. I had never seen Jude even drink before much less be as drunk as he was right now. He didn't have a care in the world right now. I wanted to be as drunk as he was but I had only had a few beers because I wanted to keep an eye on Jude. I felt I needed to protect him from something that was going to happen. I had this bad feeling. I just couldn't shake it no matter how hard I tried.

"I wanna do body shots off you like you did me that one night," Jude whispered in my ear trying to sound seductive.

I let him led me to the kitchen where Kevin was sitting up for body shots. I sat on the counter and Jude stood between my legs. Kevin handed him a shot glass full of tequila and Jude took the salt shaker and a lime form the counter beside me. He stuck the lime in my mouth and what he did next shocked me. I had expected him to lick my neck and put the salt there but he lifted up my shirt.

"Hold this," he instructed me to hold my shirt up.

I did as he said. He ran his hand down my abs and then licked them. I shuddered as he did. His warm tongue felt so good on my body as he licked my abs and I was instantly hard. I loved the way just one touch like that from him made my body respond. I watched as he poured the salt on the place he had licked and licked it again. He downed the shot like an expert and then brought his lips to mine to suck on the lime the same way he had seen me do to him many times. He did it a couple more times. I was just about to carry him off to an empty room and fuck him senseless when Daria came in to spoil the fun.

She came too stood beside us and I saw the way Jude glared at her. He still didn't really like her and I didn't blame him I guess. I know he was trying hard to forgive her but being drunk was not helping him out. I tried to keep my distance from her as much as possible since the day she kissed me in the kitchen. I hated every time my mom needed a babysitter she called Daria but she was good with Cadence. So I guess it was okay. I would do anything, even tolerate Daria for Cadence.

"Look we have a problem," she said where only Jude and I could hear.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Taylor is sick. I found her throwing up in the bathroom. She said she has a migraine and can't drive home," Daria explained.

"Shit," I said.

"Taylor was the designated driver," Jude slurred as he announced it like we didn't know.

"No shit captain obvious," Daria said in an annoyed voice.

"So how are we getting home?" I asked.

"We could call my mom," Jude said.

"Which mom would you like to call Jude? The police captain or the principal?" Daria sassed.

Jude thought for a minute. "Good point."

"My dad is off limits. He'd kill me if he found out I wasn't at Taylor's house where I am supposed to be and I've had too much to drink to drive," Daria said.

"My dad is out of town on business and Grant and my mom took Cadence to my grandparents in Washington for the weekend, so no one is even home at my house," I said.

"We're fucked," Jude said like he was trying to be serious.

"Go get Taylor. I'll drive," I told Daria.

I haven't had that much to drink and home was only few blocks. What could happen? I thought as I got Jude to the car. I could tell he was feeling dizzy as he leaned up against the car and waited for Daria and Taylor. He pushed me up against the car and kissed me. He was so aggressive and I had to admit I liked it. This was a side of him I rarely got to see. He put his hands on my ass and pulled my closer as he ground his hips into mine. He pulled away from the kiss and started kissing my neck. A moan came from my lips from the sensation of him sucking my neck and the friction of our hips grinding together.

"When we get back to your house I want to top you so hard," he whispered in my ear.

Daria and Taylor choose that moment to show up at the car. I noticed how bad Taylor looked as she handed me the keys and we got in. I had promised myself I would never do this again after I made it home that one time in LA but here I was. There was no way around this. My hands shook as I started the car. That nagging feeling something bad was going to happen was back full force as I drove away from Kevin's house.

The streets were pretty much deserted as I drove towards home. Out the corner of my eye I could see Jude smiling at me. He leaned over the center console and whispered something about topping me in my ear again. I was trying so hard to concentrate on my driving that I wasn't paying attention to him. Then he ran his hand up my leg and palmed me. It felt so good and I closed my eyes for a split second trying to regain my composure. I didn't see the red light and ran straight through it and slammed into another car. I heard the sound of screeching tires and another car slammed into the car on Jude's side.

 **A/N: Oh a cliffhanger! What's going to happen? Is everyone going to be okay? Any predictions?**


	30. This Can't Be Happening

**Jude**

I woke up screaming. I didn't know where I was as I looked around the room and saw all the medical equipment. My head was pounding like someone was beating me with a sledgehammer and I couldn't move my right arm. I blinked a few times trying to focus. I couldn't remember why I was here. Last thing I remembered was leaving the party. I couldn't wait to get to Connor's house so I could…

Fuck where was Connor? I panicked as I thought about him not being okay. I closed my eyes again and took a few deep breaths. My screams had alerted the nurse who came running into the room. She was trying to calm me down. Her voice was soothing and she gave me something in my I.V. and I drifted off again.

When I woke up again my moms were in my room. I could see as I watched them they'd been crying. I remembered how hard it had been for them when Jesus was in the hospital after a car accident. Wait a car accident? That's what had happened. I remembered being pinned inside the car and hearing voices talking about me and Connor. They noticed I was awake and both of them looked at me.

"Hey love glad to see you're awake," mom said.

"Where's Connor?" I asked hoarsely

They both got grim looks on their faces when I asked and I panicked. My heart started beating superfast on the monitor which alerted the nurse who rushed in. It was different nurse than earlier. This one was an older lady who seemed annoyed she had had to come into my room. She wasn't helpful in trying to calm me down like the young nurse was this morning. I was in full blown panic attack. Not only was my heart racing but I chest hurt so bad I wondered if this was what a heart attack felt like. I fought for air as my lungs constricted. Then I was out again.

I woke up again a little later but I didn't open my eyes. I could hear voices in the room. I tried to concentrate on what they were saying. They seemed far away and it was hard to hear exactly what they were saying. I recognized my moms' voices and there was a man's voice too. I could hear what he was saying. All I could hear was I deep mumble when he spoke.

"We have to tell him what happened to Connor," I heard momma say.

"You saw what happened when he asked," mom said.

The man spoke and I was able to get the words Connor and killed out of it. I tried not to panic again. I didn't know what I would do if Connor was dead. Things had been going so good between us before the accident. We had talked about the future and going to college together at UCLA or wherever Connor happened to get a baseball scholarship. We had even talked about getting married and having foster kids. He knew giving foster kids a good home like I had found was something near and dear to my heart.

Thinking about all these things helped me calm down a little. The future wasn't written yet and I knew I could make it anything I wanted it to be. I just needed to believe and I needed to know what happened to Connor no matter how much it hurt. My moms came back into the room and sat down on either side of me on the bed.

"What happened to Connor?" I asked. "I need to know."

They looked at each other and then back at me. I tried to fight of the panic raising in my chest. I had to know whether it was good or bad. It was important to me.

"Love," mom started as she grabbed my hand. "Connor's in jail."

"What?" I asked shocked.

I hadn't expected that in a million years. I had prepared myself for them to tell me he was dead or in a coma or something like that. But Jail? Why was he in jail? He didn't do anything wrong.

"Jude, do you remember the accident?" momma asked me.

"Bits and pieces are coming back to me but not really," I replied.

"Connor was driving and in the accident two people died," mom said.

"So people die in accidents all the time," I said between deep breaths.

"True but Jude their holding Connor responsible for those deaths. They're charging him with gross vehicular manslaughter while intoxicated," mom said as she squeezed my hand.

"But he wasn't drunk like Daria and I were," I screamed.

"Jude Connor blew above the legal limit. He was drunker than you thought," the male voice said from the doorway.

I looked up and realized the male voice I had heard outside the door was Adam. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. I had flashbacks for a minute about him telling me I couldn't see Connor when Connor was shot. We had come a long way since then and he had come to accept me. He even treated me kindly these days instead of like he was just tolerating me for Connor's sake.

"No Connor only had like three beers," I screamed at them.

"Regardless he made a choice to get behind the wheel when he had been drinking. If you had just called someone all of this could have been avoided," Adam scolded me.

I couldn't hold back the panic anymore as it rose in my chest. I started to hyperventilate and I couldn't catch my breath. Momma called in the nurse and she sedated me. As I drifted off again I heard mom say, "We have to tell him the rest of it."


	31. Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy

**Connor**

I sat in my jail cell on my bunk and stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't believe I was here and all I could think about was Jude. I had just ruined all our plans. I should have insisted we call one of his moms that night. It had been three weeks since that night. Three week since my life changed forever. I would never get to go to college with Jude or exchange his promise ring for an engagement ring. I thought back to that night and everything that happened after the accident. It was a night I'd never forget. It was the night I had she died and the night I put the love of my life in the hospital.

I sighed as I thought about how much I wanted to see Jude. I needed to tell him I was sorry and how much I loved him. If I were him though I'd never talk to me again. He probably knew by now what I had done and I just knew he would never forgive me. Hell I would never forgive myself for her death. It had all happened so fast. One minute I was thinking how I could wait to get home so I could let Jude top me and the next minute I heard the sirens in the distance.

 _I looked over at Jude and the blood streamed down his face from a cut on his head. I realized he had taken off his seatbelt and his face had slammed into the dashboard. Leave it to me to want an old car without airbags. He was unconscious and I watched him closely for a minute to make sure he was still breathing. When I was sure he was I looked into the backseat._

 _Daria's leg was pinned under the seat. Taylor was lying with her head in Daria's lap and I wasn't sure if the blood running down Daria's leg was hers or Taylor's. Daria's eyes were open and our eyes met. She looked down at Taylor and I saw the cut on the side of her leg were the door had crushed her leg. We both let out a sigh of relief as we heard the sirens in the distance._

 _When the police and paramedics arrived Jude woke up. He looked over at me and I could see the extent of his injury. They quickly accessed the situation and tended to Jude, Daria and Taylor first when I said I was okay._

" _Can you tell me your name sir?" the man asked Jude._

" _Jude Adams Foster," Jude replied._

" _Where does do you hurt Jude?" he asked._

" _My head and my neck hurt really back," Jude replied again._

" _Get a neck brace on this one and don't get him out without a back board," the paramedic yelled behind him._

 _As he spoke to Daria I realized he was lying in on the car that had slammed into the side of us. One of the paramedics then came over to my side of the car to access me. I wasn't thinking about myself. All I wanted was Jude to be okay. I answered all the questions he asked me and he helped me from the car. I was the only one who would walk away without a scratch on me._

 _I stood by and watched as the got Jude, Daria and Taylor out of the car. tears streamed down my face as I watched. I had done this to them. I had harmed them by thinking I was okay to drive. Jude called for me and I ran to his side. He was on the stretcher now. I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he spoke and I knew that everyone around us could too. I tried to get him to be quiet but he was babbling stuff about his birth mom and wouldn't shut up._

 _They let me ride to the hospital in the ambulance with Jude. Once we were there I was escorted to the waiting room while they took Jude back. Soon his moms arrived and panic rose inside me. How did I tell them this was all my fault? My panic rose higher when I saw Taylor's dad and Daria's parents come in behind them. I had to admit I was still a little afraid of Taylor's dad and it didn't help my panic._

" _Connor what happen?" Stef asked me._

 _She was so close to me I knew if I spoke she would smell the alcohol on my breath. I didn't know how to answer her without getting in more trouble. I just wanted to turn back time and call her before leaving the party. I knew though I couldn't do that and I'd have to face the consequences sooner or later of my actions._

" _Is the family of Taylor Burke here?" a doctor came out and asked saving me from answering Stef's question._

 _Her dad spoke up and followed the doctor a little way away from us. I tried to make out what they were saying and all I could get was we did the best we could. I knew in that moment Taylor was gone. My hands started to shake and my chest hurt so bad I could barely breath. I was responsible for her death. I had killed my boyfriend's best friend. I started to hyperventilate as I thought about that. It couldn't be true. I wondered what had happened to the people in the other cars then. Were they okay? Were they hurt or worse dead too?_

 _Lena came over to me and hugged me trying to calm me down. It helped to have her here but I wanted my mom. As Lena pulled out of the hug I saw my dad and Harper come into the waiting room. He looked mad as a nest of hornets and I was afraid of what he would do as he walked towards me. when he reached me he started to say something but another doctor came out and he didn't._

 _He seemed to know Stef and Lena and as he walked towards them my heart stopped. The other doctor had just told Taylor's dad she was dead. I hoped Jude's fate wasn't the same. I said a silent prayer for him to be okay. I wasn't really a praying kind of person but I wanted Jude to be okay more than anything else in this world. If something happened to him, I couldn't live with myself._

" _Jude does have some brain swelling and a bad laceration on his head. I'll need you to sign off on surgery so we can reduce some of the swelling in his brain. He'll have to have surgery later on the repair his shattered arm but right now the brain swelling is top priority. You should also know he had been drinking and his blood alcohol level was way above the legal limit," the doctor said._

 _I didn't hear what Stef said after that. All I could think of was if they tested me I could be responsible for all of this. My dad turned to look at me. I hadn't seen the rage that flashed in his eyes in years. Not since before I went to live with my mom when I was fourteen. My natural reaction was to shirk back but I stood my ground and glared back at him. I was no longer intimidated by him like I used to be when I was younger._

" _Where you drinking? Did the test you?" he asked._

" _Yes I was drinking too and no they didn't test me," I answered._

" _Why didn't you call Stef or Lena?" he asked._

" _It was only a few blocks and I thought I could make it home."_

" _Connor you do know that they will test you especially after they know that Jude and Daria had been drinking. And they can charge with a DUI if you blow above a 0.01 since you are under twenty-one (I did look this up and it is CA state law)," Stef said._

I sighed as the heard the keys turn in the lock to my cell. It had all gone downhill from that conversation. Sure enough they had tested me and I blow a 0.02 even though I had only had a few beers. If I had been over twenty-one I would have been fine but since I wasn't I was charged with a DUI. When the cops got there I was also charged with gross vehicular manslaughter while intoxicated for the death of Taylor and someone in the other car.

I had taken a plea bargain and plead guilty to two counts of gross vehicular manslaughter while intoxicated and tomorrow I was leaving county jail for Pleasant Valley State Prison. The plea bargain had been nine years with the possibility of parole after six years. I would also have to participate in drug and alcohol counseling while I was there and get my high school diploma.

"You have a visitor Stevens," the guard told me.

He handcuffed me and lead me too the visiting area. I hated talking to people on these stupid phones with a piece of glass separating us. The only person I was allowed to have contact with without this glass was my lawyer.

I saw Jude and he watched me as I walked towards him. I knew what I had to do and it was breaking my heart. I didn't want to do it but it was for the best. I saw the bruises still on his face and his arm was in a cast. I had been told he would require months of physical therapy to regain use of his arm after they cast was off since it had been shattered in the accident. I felt like the worst boyfriend ever for doing this to him.

The guard undid my handcuffs and I sat down across from Jude. He looked like hell, almost as bad as I felt. I picked up the phone and he mimicked my action. I didn't know where to begin. What I had to say was so hard for me to say and all I wanted to do was get it out before I lost my nerve.

"Jude what would you say if you knew this was the last time you would ever see me?" I asked.

"Connor stop it! What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I'll be gone for at least six years, maybe more," I said.

"But this isn't the last time I'll see you. I can visit you wherever you're going," Jude said back.

I watched the look of panic spread across his face. I wondered if he knew about my suicide watch they had me under. I loved him more than anything else in this world but I knew having him wait on me was a bad idea. He needed to move on and have a life. He didn't need to be saddled to the boyfriend in prison for killing his best friend. This was for the best. I was doing what I had to do.

"Connor I love you, and we'll get through this," he said as he put his hand with his promise ring on his finger to the glass.

I sighed. They had taken my promise ring and the bracelets he had given me for Christmas when I was booked. I hadn't taken them off since I had put them on. I wondered for a second where they were. I wanted Jude to have them to remember me by. There were tears in my eyes as I put my hand on the glass and touched his hand through the glass. I saw the tears welling up I his eyes too as I pulled my hand away. I hung up the phone and dropped my hand.

"I'm ready to go," I said to the guard.

He had cuffed me and as I walked away I turned to look at Jude on last time. I knew it was a mistake to do it because the hurt look on his face shattered my heart in a million pieces.

"I love you too but this is goodbye Jude," I said as I looked at him. I only wished he could hear me.

 **A/N: only a few more chapters until this comes to an end. I am afraid the ending will not be a happy one for anyone. You'll have to read the sequel to get your Jonnor happy ending. So did you expect Taylor to be dead? I did go back and forth for a while on who was going to die and who was going to be driving. Tell me your thoughts on what you think will happen for Jude and Connor in the future.**


	32. He Can't Be Really Gone

**Jude**

After screaming Connor's name until I was horse, I was escorted out of the jail by a guard. I walked slowly to my car as tears blurred my vision. Connor had been in my life for four years now. Hell he was my life. He had been my first everything, my first real friend, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first love, the person I lost my virginity too, and he was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I didn't understand why he was doing this. I couldn't accept that when I left here he was gone from my life. Some part of me knew he was right. Six years was a long time and lots of things could happen. But moving on wasn't an option, I needed Connor like I needed air to breathe.

I got to my car and my hands shook as I tried to unlock and open the door. Once I was in the car I broke down and let the sobs rack through my body. I felt like my heart was shattered and I had never in my life felt this kind of pain. Even when my mom died it hadn't been this bad. I grabbed ahold of the steering wheel and screamed as loud as I could. I didn't care in that moment who heard me. I just wanted this ache in my chest to go away. I knew I couldn't drive home like this but who did I call? I had snuck out to see Connor and taken the car without permission since I was grounded until further notice.

I fished my phone out of my pocket and called Adam. As the phone rang I wasn't sure what I would say to him if he answered. Adam still wasn't my biggest cheerleader but we had come a long way since he told Connor why he was the way he was with him. On the fifth ring he answered with a hello and I hesitated.

"Jude what wrong?" he asked.

All I could do was sob. I couldn't seem to form the words I wanted to say. No matter how much I tried I couldn't say it because it would make it real. If I said it Connor would really be out of my life forever and it just hurt too much to say.

"Are you at the jail?" Adam asked.

"Yes," I managed to get out.

"Shit, Jude I'm so sorry. I tried to talk him out of it just but he was dead set on doing it."

Somehow it made me feel better to know that Adam had told Connor not to break up with me. The fact that Connor had done it anyway still hurt though. I would never move on though. I knew I would spend the rest of my days on this Earth in love with Connor Stevens.

"Jude I'm about five minutes away stay there. I have something to give you," Adam said.

I agreed and we said goodbye. I put my phone in the passenger seat and sat there and cried. I didn't know what else to do. I wondered what Adam had to give me. He had never given me anything before. I had finally controlled my sobs when I saw Adam walking towards me. I noticed he had a wooden box in his hand.

I got out of the car as he approached. He didn't say anything at first he just handed me the box. I opened it and fresh tears slid down my cheeks. In the box was Connor's promise ring and the bracelets I had given him for Christmas last year. I looked up from the box at Adam.

"Connor would have wanted you to have them for safe keeping," Adam said as he pulled me into a hug.

The hug surprised me but I hugged him back. Adam had never shone me any affection before. I had never even seen him hug Connor. I had come to the conclusion he just wasn't a very affectionate person. The hug felt good though. It made me feel like Adam did care what happened to me. I pulled away from the hug and looked at him. He blinked back tears.

"Jude, you have been great for Connor, and I'm glad he had you. He could always be his true self with you. He never had to hide who he really was and I am grateful for that. He does still love you Jude. He is just really confused right now and thinks you hate him for what he did," Adam explained.

"We are all as much at fault as Connor. We agreed to get in the car with him instead of calling someone. Getting grounded would have been a far better consequence then what happen. I got grounded anyway for lying about where I was and I lost two people I carried about," I said.

"Thanks for this," I motioned to the box.

"No problem," Adam said.

I leaned back against my car and watched him walk away without another word. I wanted to tell him to tell Connor I loved him and I would wait for him no matter what. I held back though. I got back in my car as I Adam disappeared in the building. If this really was goodbye I wasn't in a good place right now to accept it.

 **A/N: Okay this is where this story ends. Once this is posted the sequel will be post right after. The first few chapters are already done. As I've said before there is a six year time jump and I hope you will read it. I promise it will make all things right in the Jonnor universe. We just have to get there first and everything that has gone on in Jude's life in the past six years will be revealed. It is called After All This Time.**


	33. I Wish I Could Take It All Back

**Connor**

 **A/N: As some of you may know there was a sequel to this that I have decided not to write. So I am going to make a different ending to this story. I just couldn't get the sequel to come together like I wanted it too. So without further ado here is the ending some of you hoped for.**

I sat by his bedside and held his hand. It had been almost four weeks since the accident. A week since I'd done this to him. I felt so guilty as I listened to the sound of his heart beating on the monitor. I just wished he would wake up and say something to me, even if it was to tell me to go to hell. That would be better than this silence. I had walked away with just a broken arm and seven stitches in my head while Jude was left fighting for his life.

Watching them work on him after the accident and not being by his side had been the hardest thing I had ever done. I wanted to telling him it was okay and that I loved him. When they pulled him for the car it took two paramedics to hold me back until my legs collapsed on me. I remembered every second of that day in full detail. I played it over and over in my mind.

The sound of crunching metal and shattering glass. Jude lying on the backboard, strapped down so he couldn't move. The minute they discovered he wasn't breathing and I almost lost him. The paramedic straddling him on the gurney as he performed CPR on him. the tears that slid down my cheeks as I watched them load him in the ambulance. The sound of the siren and the flashing lights as they rode away.

Now here I sat in this hospital room watching Jude and willing him to wake up. His moms and siblings had been in and out of the room but I never left. I had insisted on staying by his side. At first I thought they were gonna call security on me but in the end they had let me stay. I wondered as I watched him if he would remember anything that happen. I hoped he didn't because it would haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Connor, you really should go home and shower. You look like hell," I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see my dad behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I sighed. I knew he still wasn't okay with my relationship with Jude no matter how hard he tried. It had been three years since I went to live with my mom and our relationship was better. He had accepted the fact that I just didn't like girls and nothing he did or said was going to change that. It was who I was and I was okay with it. I also knew that was what mattered.

"What if he wakes up and I'm not here?" I asked.

"Connor you don't want him to wake up and see you like this, do you?"

I looked up at him. I knew he was right. I had gone home to shower and change a few times and everything was fine. I had come back to the same thing I left but this time felt different. My moms house was more than an hour away though and so I would be gone a good three hours. A lot could happen in three hours. I decided though I needed to get out of this room for a while. I needed some time to think and clear my head. I got up from my chair and kissed Jude on the forehead. I whispered I love you in his ear and squeezed his hand. I left him alone as I followed my dad out the door.

When I stepped off the elevator three hours later. I could tell something was wrong the minute the door opened. As the doors closed behind us a heart monitor at the nurses' station started going crazy. My dad and I exchanged a look and when I looked back I saw a nurse running in the direction of Jude's room. Panic rose in my chest and I took off running after her. As I got closer to the room I heard it. The sound that I had been waiting weeks to hear.

"Where the fuck is Connor? I wanna see Connor!" Jude screamed in a hoarse voice.

I stopped at the door to the room and saw to nurses trying to restrain him. the heart monitor was going crazy. I smiled knowing he was okay. I stepped into the room and as soon as he sensed my presence he calmed down almost immediately. As I stood by his bedside and grabbed his hand he smiled at me.

"You're here," he said.

"Of course where else would I be?" I asked.

He didn't answer as the doctor came in and checked him out. I stood in the corner out of the way and watched him. We never took our eyes off each other. When the doctor left to talk to Jude's parents I sat down in the chair next to the bed. Jude reached up slowly and touched my face like he was trying to make sure I was really here.

"It's really you," he said a little surprised.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Jude you are the most important thing in my life. Without you, life means nothing," I reassured him.

"I thought you were in jail," he whispered.

"Why would I be in jail?" he asked puzzled.

"Because of the accident," he sighed.

I gave him a confused look. I had no idea what he was talking about. Yes, the car accident had happened, but why would I be in jail because of it? I had to get him to explain what he was talking about. He watched me like he still didn't believe I was real. It was like he thought he was dreaming or something.

"You were drunk and Taylor died," Jude said with tears in his eyes.

"What? Jude Taylor is in San Diego. She wasn't even with us when the accident happened."

"Wait what? Yes, she was," he argued.

"No Jude we were on our way back to my house from the train station. You're in the hospital in LA," I told him.

"So none of that happened?"

"None of what happened?"

"The crazy shower sex incident, losing our virginity, the promise rings, you kissing Daria?"

"Some of that I came make happen but why the hell would I kiss Daria again? There is only one person in this world I will ever kiss and that is you."

"So wait where still only sixteen?" Jude asked.

"Yes Jude and we have our whole lives ahead of us," I assured him.

"Promise me one thing," he asked after a few minutes.

"Anything for you."

"If we are ever too drunk to drive at a party we'll call someone to come get us."

"Jude I promise," I said as I kisses him.

"I love you Connor Stevens."

"I love you too Jude Adams Foster."

 **A/N: okay not sure how I feel about this ending but here it is. What do you think?**


End file.
